10 Steps to get a boyfriend
by Scarlett Snow
Summary: ***being fixed, grammar, spelling etc***
1. The Beginning

**Hey reader**

**This is my first SasukexNaruto fic. I hope it's well received. I wanted to write one for ages and suddenly this came into my head. I didn't realise it's a bit like how to lose a guy in ten days but guys it's not like that. I hope you enjoy it. M in future chapters.**

**Pairings: SasukexNaruto, NejixGaara may be more pairings don't know yet.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto **

**I do own this plot though cause I made it up in my weird and wacky wonderful brain!**

**Enjoy**

**10 Steps to get a boyfriend**

Naruto sat in the coffee shop nursing a hot cup of milky coffee. He was bored. He felt lonely. He looked up when he heard a loud slam of the coffee shop door. Gaara stormed into the coffee shop and sat in the seat opposite Naruto, he huffed loudly and crossed his arm. A waitress came up to him and asked for his offered. Gaara mumbled that he wanted a black coffee with some sugar.

'So what's wrong with you?' Naruto asked staring at his friend.

'Well let me start at the beginning. I got my hair done it and bought new clothes! And he didn't even look at me! I mean what do I have to do to get one look at him! So what's up with you?' Gaara finished.

'I'm tired of Sakura nagging me to test out her new article, 10 steps to get a boyfriend ... I am so lonely and she thinks this is the way to get my crush.'

'Let me see it maybe it will help me get my man,' Gaara skimmed through the article and began laughing.

'What's funny?' Naruto asked curiously.

'Have you actually read this?' the red head asked.

'No, I was going to read it later,' Naruto said.

'It's got some of the weirdest tips I've ever heard because they're so obvious like this one number one talk to the person ... I mean that is kind of given,' Gaara laughed.

'Oh well, give it back.'

BEEP! BEEP!

'One minute Gaara let me just see this, got a text from Sakura.'

'What did she say?'

'Hinata is holding a Halloween party tomorrow. She invited the both of us and guess who's going to be there!'

'Neji, really don't test me Naruto is he going to be there?'

'Yes.'

Gaara stood up and walked over to the counter and paid for his coffee.

'Where are you going?' Naruto asked getting up and joining him.

'I'm going to go get a Halloween costume,' Gaara replied.

'Oh I'll join you.'

The two boys walked about town trying to find the perfect costumes. after hours of searching, they both finally found an outfit. Naruto smiled to himself as the two of them walked back to their dorm. The university had been split into two dorms one for the middle class and the other for the upper class. Naruto collected the letters in their letter box in the lobby.

'So did you get something good?' Naruto asked.

'If this doesn't capture his attention I don't know what will,' Gaara smiled and patted his bag.

Naruto opened the door to their small shared room. The room was split into two halves. Both of their sides were messy but Naruto's side was filled empty ramen cups and his bed looked like it had never been changed or in fact made ever in the history of its existence. whereas Gaara's side was filled with messy clothes piling out of the wardrobe and onto the floor, make up scattered across his small table where his laptop sat hidden beneath the piles of books he owned. His mirror hung crooked from its nail.

'Naruto?' Gaara asked staring at the mess.

'What?' Naruto pondered as he looked for his notepad.

'We should clean this room,' Gaara suggested.

'Why? Where the hell is my notepad?'

'You just answered your own question. What if we get lucky I doubt my Neji and your Sasuke would want to come in here!'

'How did you know I like Sasuke?' Naruto asked in astonishment.

'Oh I read it in your diary ...'

'It's a journal!'

'Who cares it was lying about and I just happened to see it ...'

'I agree Gaara let's clean this mess up, you get the black bags and I'll try to make a start.'

After hours of cleaning the two boys finally finished cleaning their rooms.

'Naruto?' Gaara asked looking at the tired blond sprawled on his neat, made bed.

'What?' he wailed into his pillow.

'Aren't you supposed to be writing an article for the school's news letter on the semi championship basketball game?'

'Yeah but it's okay it's not till tomorrow.'

'No Naruto. The game starts in five minutes!' Gaara looked at his watch and then at Naruto.

Naruto sat up on his bed and looked at the bed side clock. He picked up the clock and stared as the digits 16.55 flashed quickly on the screen along with the date. Naruto jumped off his bed in the process he dropped the clock which smashed into tiny little pieces.

'Forget that!' Naruto exclaimed as Gaara collected the broken piece, 'I have a game to get to.'

Naruto looked in the mirror to check he looked okay. It would just have to do. The blond ran out of his dorm room as fast as he could so he could make it on time. Gaara ran alongside trying to catch up with the idiot. They finally made it to the school's basketball court and found some good seats at the front which people refused to sit in because it was were all the fan girl's were grouped.

'Damn', Naruto thought to himself he didn't want to sit beside the fan girls but then again he had no other choice. Naruto sat down and noticed all of Sasuke's fans squealing every time he scored a basket. Neji wasn't doing to bad as a defender and Naruto swore he saw the red head drool as Neji went for the ball and reveal some torso to the people. The game was a triumph, Konoh High School - their school - was winning by twenty points and Naruto knew they couldn't lose.

Naruto grabbed Gaara before he died in a pool of his own drool.

'Naruto the games not finished yet! Leave me to watch my Neji!' Gaara complained.

'Well I'm going to go see if I can get an interview so I'll be seeing them in the changing room that will include a half naked Neji,' Naruto tried to convince Gaara to come with him. As soon as Naruto mentioned Neji, the red head was already out his seat and heading to the exit.

The two made their way to the changing rooms and waited outside for the players. Naruto heard the announcer say that the game was over. All the players rushed into the changing rooms along with Naruto and Gaara. Naruto instantly walked over to Sasuke.

'Hey Sasuke do you think I can take a minute of your time?' he asked.

Sasuke turned round and smiled at the smiling blond.

'Sure, do you mind if I just have a shower quickly. I'm all sweaty and don't want to really do an interview until I'm fresh.'

'Go on I'll just wait here, after all I'm asking you for a favour.'

Naruto sat on the bench alongside Gaara.

'I thought you were going to talk to Neji,' Naruto said.

'He's in the showers,' Gaara grumbled, 'Maybe I should ...' he got up. Naruto grabbed the back of his jumper and pulled him back onto the bench.

'No! He'll think you're a psycho!'

Gaara folded his arms. Both of the black haired men appeared out of the showers after 5 minutes. Sasuke in his boxers and Neji in nothing but a towel.

'My time to shine,' Gaara grinned deviously as he walked away from his blond friend.

'Sasuke, do you mind having that interview now?' Naruto asked as he stared at Sasuke's well toned abs and his muscular chest.

'Let me just get a pair of trousers and top on, you can ask me some questions while you do that,' Sasuke replied turning away from Naruto and giving him a nice stare at his ass.

'Let me just find a pen and some paper. I should have some in my jacket.' Naruto began feeling inside his pockets. He found nothing, this just wasn't his day.

'Er ... Sasuke it looks like I don't have anything on me. Damn! Oh Wait are you going to Hinata's Halloween party tomorrow?' Naruto asked out of curiosity and because he needed this interview.

'Yeah, Neji's dragging me along.'

'Oh what a coincidence,' Naruto said to Sasuke knowing it was no such thing, 'I just happen to be going to so maybe I could get an interview then?'

'Sure, no problem. I don't tend to mix at parties. I only go because certain people make me,' Sasuke said glaring at Neji's back. Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine, if looks could kill he'd be dead.

'Thanks I have to go I think Gaara's going to die of blood loss,' he smiled and walked away from his crush. He could feel butterflies in his stomach. He walked over to Gaara who was standing extremely close to Neji.

'So Neji I hope I see you at Hinata's Halloween party,' Gaara said playing with his jumper sleeve.

'Yeah I would like that Gaara,' Neji replied as he did up the buttons to his shirt.

Naruto pulled Gaara signalling that they were leaving.

'See you Neji.'

'Goodbye Gaara.'

Naruto dragged Gaara out of the changing rooms and into the privacy of their dorm room. Gaara collapsed onto his bed.

'Naruto, he knows my name! He knows my name! ' Gaara squealed uncontrollably.

'I know,' Naruto replied smiling at his friend.

'I swear I almost peed a little when he said my name!'

'Too much info!'

'So how was Sasuke- the most handsome, sexiest man in the world - Uchiha?'

'How much of my journal did you read?'

'It's a diary deal with it Naruto. I read the good parts let's just say. Go on how was he.'

'Sexy as always and he's giving me an interview tomorrow at the Halloween Party just me and him for two hours!'

'It's him and I but ... oh Naruto you're blushing'

'Shut it. He would never date me. His fan girls are way to protective over him.

'Oh well, I'm going to have a bath,' Gaara announced gathering his night time clothes with him.

'Okay I'll have one in the morning!' Naruto shouted after the red head went into the bathroom.

He sighed and flopped onto his bed. He picked up the discarded article Sakura had given him to put in the newspaper and to check.

'10 Steps to get a boyfriend' it stated at the top in bold letter. Naruto read the note attached to the article.

'Naruto - Please test this for me would be so grateful and plus you might get lucky then I can write a success article - Thanks Sakura.'

Naruto grabbed the article and went down to the dorm kitchen to grab a drink. He grabbed a can of coke and drank it as he read the article. Some of the tips sounded silly. One which made Naruto laugh was smile, didn't people smile anyways even if they didn't like that person or maybe it was just him. Naruto took one last look at the article and decided to flip a coin to choose whether or not he followed the article. Naruto walked back up to his room, finishing the can along the way. He placed the article on his bedside cupboard and picked up his frog bank on the windowsill. He opened his green frog bank to retrieve a silver coin. Naruto took a deep breath. Heads he followed the article. Tails he never tried to get Sasuke. He flipped the coin. It twirled up and hit the roof of their room and came crashing down. The coin rolled around the room. Naruto chased after it before it landed under his bed. He slammed his hand down on the coin. Slowly he took his hand away and looked down. It was heads. Naruto picked up the coin and placed it beside the article. This would have a very interesting consequence, Naruto thought but he was going to try and make Sasuke his boyfriend following Sakura's 10 simple steps to get a man. Naruto knew exactly where to start at. At the Hinata's Halloween Party.

**So that's the end. Please review - only nice one's don't like when people say mean things about my work (I will kill them). I really hope this does better than my Vampire Knight story I just posted One Step at a Time, hopefully they both do well but I know it takes time. If people like my SasukexNaruto I may consider doing more but only if I have time. Anyways hoped you enjoyed my story don't know when I'll update next - got exams soon -but there will be an update. Many chapters to come.**

**Peace and Love **

**Scarlett Snow**


	2. Step 1: Talk to your crush

**Hey Readers, **

**To all those who reviewed and story alerted I want to thank you for your support. I finished my prelims so will try to update when I can finals will be soon. Was watching Devil May Cry while writing this. I recommend it to everyone. I love Nero and Dante in the game! Anyways Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto do own this plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Step 1 : Talk to your crush<strong>

Naruto stared at his outfit for the fifth time that night. He wondered if it wasn't revealing enough but he didn't want Sasuke to think he was a slut. He settled that he looked fine in his corpse outfit. Gaara reapplied his makeup again wanting to get it perfect. How hard could a vampires makeup be? Gaara finally settled on the perfect makeup which made him look cute but still a vampire. He remembered the first time he met Gaara. He sat quietly by himself. He closed himself off from the rest of the world. Naruto had decided that he would accept the challenge to break Gaara's walls that separated him from the world. It had taken Naruto a long time to become friends with Gaara as the boy isolated himself from everyone. Naruto remembered the day Gaara had accidently bumped into Neji. It was the first smile he had ever seen on the red head's face. Gaara books had fallen to the floor and Neji being the responsible person he was picked them up as he had dropped them and passed them to the grinning red head. Naruto was brought back from his thoughts when he felt a small smack on his shoulder. Gaara was staring at the unresponsive blond. He sighed heavily and walked out the door. Naruto finally realised Gaara had left and chased after him. He eventually caught up. Naruto couldn't believe the sight of their dorm, it was twice the size of theirs. Naruto grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him closer. Gaara noticed Neji standing in the middle of the room surrounded by a group of people. Gaara snatched Naruto's arm and possessively matched over to where Neji was pushing the people away. Some had the nerve to complain about him but the red head turned round and gave them his famous death glare. Most of them walked away to talk to other people , too afraid to be near the pissed off red head. Gaara and gave rare sweet smile to Neji. He looked him up and down and couldn't help but think he looked damn good in his outfit - he was dressed as Van Helsing the vampire hunter. Naruto went over to get some punch as Gaara began talking to Neji.

'I like your costume, it suits you well,' Gaara said meaning every word he said. He stared at the black silk shirt that clung to his abs as a black coat/cape draped over his back. His long legs covered by brown baggy trousers and boots.

'You too,' Neji said eyeing the younger male up. Gaara had wore pale makeup, lots of red eyeliner, red lipstick, a long frilly shirt with the top few buttons undone to show his pale flesh, black trousers and boots along with a black silk cape that covered his back. Neji liked his lips.

'So Neji that game was amazing! I got some really good photo's of you in action would you like to see them some time.'

'I would love to. We need to arrange sometime. Maybe next week?'

'Sure!'

Naruto came back half way through their conversation. He handed Gaara a glass of punch. He watched the red head drown the drink. Naruto saw Sasuke silently standing in a corner by himself. The blond stood in front of the black haired boy and began jumping up and down. Sasuke turned to Naruto and glared at him.

'Could you stop that!'

'Sasuke. Sasuke. SAAAAASUUUUUKE!'

'What you pain!'

'That's not very nice! I'm bored. Let's talk!'

'What did you say?'

'I said let's talk!'

'I can't hear you because of the music!'

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled into one of the bedrooms which just happened to be Sasuke's room. Naruto stared around his crushes room. There were simple things hanging on his walls such as photos of himself, his family and friends. There were the University's paper articles of the many Basketball games they had won. Sasuke sat on his bed and ushered Naruto to join him.

'So what did you want to talk about?'

'Well I wanted to have the interview with you but err ... I don't have my tape recorder.'

'How about we have the interview another day. Say Monday.'

'Monday ... Monday ... Oh I'm free on Monday!'

'Well how about we have lunch at the Fire Fox Cafe and we'll have the interview there.'

'That sounds like a plan. I do like a man with a plan,' Naruto couldn't believe he said that last sentence, it sounded so stupid.

'So Naruto anything else you want to talk about?'

Naruto thought to himself. He was currently trapped in a room with only Sasuke. His biggest crush. He was alone with Sasuke and could make a move. However the little voice in his head told him not to do anything. He decided he would follow Sakura's advice. _Talk to your crush. Get to know your crush. Learn his interests so that you can find a topic that you both find interesting or something in common. Boys love it when you like the same things as that means you have similar tastes and means you won't be arguing all the time. Getting to know your crush is the main step to getting him as your boyfriend. _Naruto thought about all the things he liked. He couldn't think of anything that they both would have in common.

'So Sasuke, is that your parents?' Naruto asked pointing to a recent picture of a man and women.

'Yeah, my mum said that it is important to have a picture of both of them because I'm not at home.'

'How come you live in a dorm if I may ask?'

'I have more time to sleep because it's quicker to get to class.'

'What classes are you doing?'

'Medicine.'

'Wow, Doctor Uchiha. Is medicine any good. I'm studying Journalism.'

'It's a decent course. I would like to be a doctor. You know the girl Sakura, I think that's her name anyway she's in my class. She's so irritating she does not seem to understand that I don't want to talk to her!'

'Sakura is one of my best friends. She had a huge crush on you but its died I think she has a new fixation or rather she has an admirer who she finds adorable.'

'As long as it's not me. Did you not fancy Sakura, Naruto?'

'I did once. I confessed, she rejected me. I guess I don't mind her rejecting me it's better to be with someone you love right? I have someone else I like but they would never go for me.'

'Well love can be a pain. There's no point in love if they end up cheating.'

'No, love can last for a long time, my Uncle Iruka has been with his husband Kakashi for ten years and been married for 6 years!'

'Well I guess love can exist but you just have to wait for the right person.' Sasuke said as he gazed at the blond. He turned his face away at how silly his statement was.

'I... I know it's ridiculous but I hope one day I can have a love like your uncle has ...' Sasuke said trailing off as he felt embarrassed.

'Me too,' Naruto said looking at his feet, 'I hope the person that I like will accept me and we'll be happy together. I will never give up on love as long as I know it exists.

Naruto looked up and saw that Sasuke was leaning close to his face. His mind raced. _Is he going to kiss! No this is going to fast ... not that I mind but what about the 10 step plan. Who cares about the plan if Sasuke his long time crush was going to kiss him then who was he to argue! It was fate! _Naruto eventually calmed down and stared at Sasuke's deep dark brown orbs. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's cheek and leaned closer. His thumb brushed back and forth on his cheek. Naruto closed his eyes. He waited. And waited and waited. After five minutes he opened his eyes to see why Sasuke had not made his move.

'Sasuke why did you put your hand on my face?' he asked.

'There was an eyelash on your cheek. It was annoying me so I wiped it away.' Sasuke stated unfazed.

'Oh!' Naruto exclaimed embarrassed. He blushed a bright pink. He tried to hide his blush with his long bangs. He couldn't help but feel disappointed that the young Uchiha had not kissed him. But it was better that way right? He would like to use the steps to see if they worked and he also wanted to get to know Sasuke better. Naruto decided to talk to Sasuke about basketball and games he had played. They talked anime's and even the idea of them both going to the carnival that was coming to town together. They had enjoyed a lengthy conversation and Naruto had even made the normally emotionless Sasuke laugh! Naruto glanced at Sasuke's bed side clock.

'Ah! I can't believe it's three am. I better go I can't believe we've been talking so long ! I better go before Gaara locks me out of the room!'

'I'll walk you back, seeing as it's late,' Sasuke stated as he grabbed his coat. Sasuke hadn't dressed up for the party. He shivered and quickly grabbed a jumper.

'What a gentleman!'

'Well I was the one who kept you here. So it's only right that I escort you back to your dorm.'

'Alright just let me use the bathroom and get my jacket and we'll go! I better get rid of my make-up otherwise Gaara will complain if I make noise while I try to scrub it off at our place.'

'That's fine. Take as long as you want.'

Naruto quickly splashed the cold water against his face. He stared in the mirror and wiped his face. The blush had gone but Naruto still felt nervous around Sasuke.

...

Gaara had drink after drink. He hadn't realised the punch was spiked until he began to feel extremely dizzy. Neji grabbed a hold of Gaara who was swaying from side to side. He picked the red head up bridal style and began making his way to his dorm. He arrived at the dorm entrance.

'Which floor is your room on?' he asked.

Gaara nuzzled into his shirt and mumbled, 'Second floor first room you come to.'

Neji followed the directions and felt inside Gaara's pocket for his apartment key. Neji opened the door and lay Gaara on his bed. He could tell it was Gaara's bed as Naruto's was currently cluttered with his course work and laptop but ramen bowls lay in a pile on his bed. Gaara refused to let go of Neji. The long haired male found it incredible difficult to leave so decided to let the younger male clutch him tightly.

Gaara felt like he was in a dream. Neji was holding onto him. In this dream he thought he had nothing to lose and decided to kiss the older boy. Neji's eyes shot alert as he felt the virgin lips on his own. He caressed the younger boys face as he responded to the kiss. Gaara opened his mouth a little to allow Neji's pink tip to enter his mouth. Neji explored the hot cavern. He moved his hands slowly down Gaara's costume and began taking off each garment one at a time until the red head was completely naked. Neji pushed the boy onto his back as he straddled the younger male's thighs. He removed all of the clothing he was wearing above his waist. He leaned down to kiss Gaara again. This one was slower but passionate. Gaara traced his fingers down the older boy's abs and tugged his trousers and boxers down. Neji slid off his boot and then pulled his trousers and boxers off so that they were both lying there naked. Neji possessively began leaving love bits around Gaara's chest and neck. Gaara moved his hand and grazed his finger over the others hard on. The older male moaned at the touch and began grounding his length against Gaara's. The black haired male moved his fingers and pinched Gaara's aroused nipples. The younger boy arched his back as the sensation ran like a fire throughout his body. He kissed Neji tenderly.

'Neji ... Neji' he said breathlessly, 'I need you ... put it ... put it in me.'

Neji began looking furiously around the room. He couldn't find any lube.

'Neji put it in me .. I don't care if it's rough ... I like pain .. I'm a big boy ... ahhhhh ... I can handle the pain,' Gaara gasped as Neji fondled his nipples.

Neji aligned his length and thrusted into Gaara's virgin hole. Gaara moaned at each thrust loving the feeling of the older male moving inside him hitting his sweet spots. Gaara wrapped his arms around Neji and dug his nails into his skin. Neji thrusted Gaara's prostate deeper until the young male swallowed him all up. Neji moaned and squeezed Gaara's length as he thrusted into the younger male fiercely. Gaara tightened his legs around Neji and screamed out in pleasure.

'Neji .. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ... Neji ... Let me come ... uhhhhhh ... it feels so good. Please ... Neji let me come,' Gaara screamed as he felt he was on the verge of coming.

Neji let go off Gaara's length and the boy came all over their torso's. Neji released his seed in Gaara. He gently pulled out of Gaara and looked at the younger boy.

'How was it?' Neji asked flopping onto his back and joining the younger male. Gaara stayed silent. He had passed out again.

Neji looked over at the drunken male. _Gaara won't even remember this in the morning, _Neji thought to himself, _if he finds me here he'll probably just throw a fit and say it was a drunken mistake. I will not lie to his face and say that I wish it had never happened when I so wanted this._ _I don't want him to feel like this was a mistake. I know I'll leave before he wakes up._

Neji grabbed a bunch of tissues from the box beside Gaara's bed. He wiped them both clean. He quickly got dressed and put a shirt on Gaara. Before leaving he leaned down and kissed Gaara on the forehead, when the younger boy moaned and began moving around Neji knew he had to get out of there.

...

Sasuke walked Naruto to his dorm house door. They shared a hug which was rare for the Uchiha and parted ways. Naruto bumped into Neji as he walked up the stairs to his room. He didn't question the older boy as he was sleepy. He walked into his shared room and noticed the lights were out. He flicked on his lamp and placed all the things on his bed onto his desk in a messy pile. He changed into his pyjamas and glanced over at Gaara who was snoring away loudly. He looked peaceful and comfy wrapped in his huge blanket. Naruto decided to flop into his bed and shut his eyes. He fell asleep instantly he was that tired and dreamt about Sasuke. He always dreamed about Sasuke.

...

Naruto woke up and made himself and Gaara a cup of coffee. He gently shook Gaara awake and handed the red head his coffee. Gaara thanked Naruto for the coffee. He was wearing his worn out shirt from his vampire costume and nothing else. He kept his bare bottom half covered by the thick blanket. Gaara felt like the world had decided to sit on his head. He felt like shit. Naruto noticed white damp patches on Gaara's bed sheet that was showing. Naruto expected the patch and gasped.

He pointed his finger at Gaara, 'You got laid!'

'No, it's probably from a wet dream!'

'No! No! No! You got laid! So who was it!'

Gaara felt like last night was a blur but he tried to concentrate to try and remember events. He remember what had happened with Neji ... but it was dream ... just a dream. Gaara looked down and noticed his buttons were undone. He noticed the kiss marks. He covered his mouth with his hand and looked at Naruto.

'I slept with Neji!' Gaara whispered unbelievably to himself.

Naruto hugged him.

'That a boy! You got your man!'

'No I didn't Naruto!'

'How? You slept with him.'

'But he left Naruto, we slept together and he left. It was a mistake!'

'You don't that! Maybe he left because he couldn't stay! It would be awkward waking up to someone you slept with when you were drunk!'

'Maybe. I don't know!'

Gaara got up and pulled the shirt to cover his privates he went to go have a shower. Naruto felt happy that his friend had had a chance with his crush and got lucky but hoped that Neji felt the same. Surely he did. Naruto walked over to his side of the room and skimmed down the page to step 2 when he read it he laughed. Getting Sasuke with these ten steps was going to be hard because they were ridiculous.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Hopefully that was worth the wait. I feel like all the fanfics I've been writing this week contain a lemon scene. Please do <strong>_**PM**_** if you have any steps you want to see. No bad reviews cause that's just mean! There will be more SasuNaru! Till next time!**

**Peace and Love**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	3. Step 2: Flirt

**Hey, thanks to everyone who is reading this**

**I apologise for being away so long my exams took up my time and energy until the end of May ('cause of studying) then in June I was lazy that's no excuse but I couldn't help it and also I was back at school starting a new session with different subjects and I was busy. Now it is my holiday and I couldn't be bothered but then I thought I don't like starting things without finishing them so I shall finish this story. The chapters will probably be shorter 'cause I no longer have this writing ambition inside me like I did when I first started writing fanfiction.**

**May contain spelling mistakes or grammatical errors have not check it!**

**Anyways enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Step 2 : Flirt<strong>

Naruto heard a thud as he sat on his bed. He rushed to the bathroom and saw Gaara slumped against the wall. Naruto grabbed Gaara's arm and helped him up. Gaara rubbed his ass as he pushed Naruto out of the bathroom. Naruto looked at his friend sympathetically, he had saw the tears that he shouldn't have seen. Naruto gathered his things and headed for his first class.

He sat in the classroom and gazed blankly at the board. He flipped through his notes when he came across Sakura's article. Step 2 flirt: Everybody flirts that what makes you attracted to someone. By flirting you can see if there is a connection between you and another. When flirting it's good to play with your hair as this shows a playful and don't forget to use touchy gestures. Brush your hand against his or against his upper arm. It shows confidence and let's face it you know you want to!

Naruto silently laughed. 'Flirting? Seriously that was a step. I thought that was just common sense,' Naruto thought to himself. Well he could try it. The hours seemed to pass as if they were months. Naruto sighed a sigh of relief when the lecture finally released them. It was if Naruto was an animal being released into the wild. He ran as fast as he could back to his dorm room. He glanced around Gaara wasn't there. He must have had a lecture. Naruto quickly had a shower. He glanced at himself in the mirror and began to fuss over his hair. He stared at himself in the mirror and screamed. It's not like he was going on a date. He was just going to have a coffee with Sasuke. It's not like he was expecting Sasuke to kiss him like he thought last time. He was not some girl who was about to date her first guy. No! He glanced at the mirror ... but maybe it could be a date. Why would it be such a bad thing for it to be thought of as a date. Naruto slammed his hand on the mirror and walked away. He didn't understand why he couldn't control his heart. He slowly picked out an outfit and gathered his pens and paper for the interview. He sighed as he looked over his desk he saw the article sticking out of his notes. Maybe ... Maybe it would work. Naruto glanced to his table side clock and realised if he didn't leave now then he would be late for his meeting with Sasuke.

Naruto rushed down the stairs and ran all the way to the coffee shop off campus where he said he would meet Sasuke. Upon reaching his destination Naruto couldn't help but feel his heart beating loudly against his ribcage. He took a deep breath and walked into the bright coffee house. He noticed Gaara sitting by himself, Naruto was going to go sit with him but thought best not to. The red head seemed completely lost in his thoughts and Naruto wanted not to disturb him and also he wanted it to just be with Sasuke. Call him selfish he didn't care. Naruto glanced at his watch he had actually arrived five minutes early but there was no sign of Sasuke so Naruto decided to grab a table for the both of them. Naruto ordered himself a hot chocolate, he was about to order for Sasuke but then thought not to. He knew the boy probably liked black coffee but then again what if he didn't that would just be a waste of coffee.

Sasuke walked into the coffee shop at the exact time they had decided to meet. He saw Naruto instantly it wasn't hard to miss him, not many people had bright blond hair and wore neon orange t-shirts. Sasuke sat down in the seat opposite Naruto. Sasuke ordered a black coffee and noticed Naruto smiled to himself. He didn't understand why the boy did it but his smile was nice and refreshing.

'So should we start the interview?' asked Sasuke taking his coffee from the waitress.

'Yes! ... So what made you want to play?' Naruto asked from his notebook which was filled with questions. Sasuke answered every question that Naruto asked. Naruto hesitated to asked the last question it was quite personal and he didn't want to ask him but Ino had begged Naruto to ask him. Naruto took another deep breath as Sasuke finished his coffee and asked,

'This is quite a personal question but what type of girl do you like? Funny? Sweet? Shy? Wild?'

'It doesn't matter to me about the gender but I would want someone who I am comfortable speaking with. Someone who loves me for me and not what they see but then again I would probably have to date them for a while before they find out what kind of person I am. I just hate those girls you see who go out with boys 'cause they have a pretty face or are handsome. I know people say that they have a great personality if someone is not the best looking but honestly I couldn't care how they looked and would take that great personality over looks any day. know someday I'll meet my destined partner so I'll wait until that day comes.'

Naruto was speechless for the first time in his life. Naruto processed the information firstly Sasuke did not care about gender, secondly he didn't care about looks, thirdly he wanted someone with a great personality and he had one and lastly he was single. Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's. The other boy didn't pull away but instead looked at Naruto curiously. Naruto felt a wave of electricity shoot right through him.

'That was probably the most sweetest thing I've ever heard,' Naruto said as he pulled his hand away. Sasuke flashed a smile at the younger boy.

'Well then ... do you notice how there's no stars in the sky that's because they're in your eyes,' Sasuke chuckled.

'Are you flirting with me?' Naruto asked in disbelief, 'Okay, do you like chocolate 'cause you're so sweet.

'That is so cheesy... okay was your dad a baker 'cause that's a nice set of bun you have.'

Naruto couldn't help but laugh out loud, 'That is like the oldest one in the book! I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart.'

Sasuke started laughing and couldn't stop but Naruto was on a roll. He placed his hand on Sasuke's arm and felt his bicep.

'Do you work out. I can tell .. maybe we should work up a sweat together sometime.'

Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

'That's a new one,' Sasuke said laughing.

'I made it up myself,' Naruto said smiling widely.

'Maybe I'll take you up on that offer,' Sasuke said.

'Nah basketball isn't really my game plus I would probably not sweat 'cause I wouldn't do anything I'm just one of those people who are naturally skinny and don't exercise. Many people hate that but hey my body works the way it wants to works.'

Sasuke smiled he was actually thinking of a different way that they could work up a sweat but decided to keep it to himself. It was nice being able to talk to Naruto so freely and he didn't want to ruin what he hoped could be a good relationship or friendship between the two of them.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the conversation between himself and Sasuke. He noticed out the corner of his eye as Neji entered the shop and just as Neji entered Gaara ran out the door. Neji looked as if he wanted to run after him but decided not to. Instead he noticed Sasuke and Naruto and decided to sit with them.

'What you guys up to?' Neji asked as he sat down beside Naruto.

'Flirting,' Naruto joked.

'Ha ha, Neji aren't you supposed to be at your parents house today seeing as it's your day off'

'Actually I just came back from there. Father was telling me I must work harder and mother was telling me not to push myself too hard. Sometimes I thing I'm living with ying and yang. They are completely opposite yet fit so well together honestly how they are a couple amazes me. I mean can two people who are really opposite be together?' Neji asked.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulder. He was about to ask Neji about sleeping with Gaara but then decided against it. The two older boys seemed to be engaged in some conversation about an upcoming basketball game and Naruto thought it best to take his leave. As Naruto walked back to his dorm room he couldn't help but smile. He had actually flirted with Sasuke and better yet it was Sasuke had made the first move. Naruto couldn't wait to tell Gaara but then decided against it. It was almost like rubbing his new relationship in his face and he didn't want to pour salt on Gaara's wounds while he was still hurting over his and Neji's relationship if you could call it that.

Gaara slammed the door as he entered his shared dorm room and sat down on his bed. He placed his hands over his face and fell onto his back. He knew he should've face Neji and asked him about what last night meant but if he wasn't going to say anything to him, then he was definitely not going to say anything. He didn't know what it was that made him feel this way but he couldn't hide the fact that he felt disappointed that Neji hadn't chased him when he ran out of the coffee shop but then again he might not have seen Gaara. Gaara rubbed his forehead. It was so confusing why couldn't they be like a normal couple who were in love so that he didn't have to feel this awkwardness. He didn't want it to be a one night stand but he felt like it had been and it crushed him to think that it might've just been a one night stand. To Gaara, Neji didn't seem like the one night stand kind of man but then again Gaara never in his life would've thought that he would have slept the older male. Gaara rolled round on his bed and let tears fall from his eyes. He stared at the door. He wished Neji would burst through that door and tell him everything was alright and that he loved him and wanted them to be together as a couple and that it wasn't a one night stand but he had wanted it to happen. Gaara watched as the door knob rattled. He couldn't believe it was Neji here, did he read his thoughts but Gaara's hope was wiped away when Naruto entered the room with a wide smile on his face.

'What happened to you? Did you get lucky?' Gaara joked trying to hide his pain.

'I'll tell you after I've had a shower,' he said as he walked into the bathroom.

Gaara was once again lost in his thoughts about Neji and their relationship. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid to think that Neji would actually come and tell him all those things. Gaara shook his head. He needed to avoid Neji at all costs and that might mean asking Naruto for help. He needed to forget Neji and everything about him. He needed to forget him but how could you forget the one you loved. Gaara groaned and after a short while he fell asleep. Naruto came out of the shower ready to tell Gaara all about his 'date' with Sasuke as he walked over to the red head he noticed the other was asleep. He took Gaara's blanket that he was lying on and covered him.

'I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Good night Gaara,' Naruto said, as he watched his friend sleep he felt sadness in his heart at his friends pain but you never know what will happen as tomorrow is another day.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope that it was worth like the half of the year wait and I'm sorry it took me such a long time to update but hopefully that won't ever happen again!<strong>

**Peace and Love **

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	4. Step 3: Accidents

**Hello dear readers, I have discover more than 40 people follow this story which is just amazing really it is. The reason it's taken so long to update is because of internet problems and I wanted to come up with a plan and write at least two more chapters beforehand. Yes the characters are a bit out of character. I hope you enjoy! Oh! Thanks to everyone who reviews you give me the boost to continue to write. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly)**

**Step 3: Accidents**

Naruto couldn't believe his excitement and as soon as Gaara woke up he immediately began telling him all about his little 'date' and how amazingly it went. Gaara couldn't be happier for his friend but inside he was hurting a little that his friend had found the perfect person and he hadn't ... well he had but that person didn't give him a second look after they spent that drunken night together. Gaara prepared his things so that he could go to class. Naruto did the same and began hiding ramen pots under his bed to make his side of the room look cleaner. Naruto grabbed a dark blue folder which contained some of his notes and Sakura's article.

While Naruto was sitting in class he slyly read Sakura's article which was hidden under a bunch of his notes. He had to admit if he hadn't used the article he might not have got as close to Sasuke as he had with it. He read over the next step. Accidents it entitled. As soon as he saw the title he was a bit wary of what might be involved as accidents usually meant someone getting hurt and it was bad enough that he hit his arm off his side table every morning when he went to turn off his alarm that there were bruises on his arm. He continued to read on.

_Accidents: they happen to everyone and can happen to anyone even if you are the most careful person in the world. However although accidents usually result in someone getting hurt, I am going to tell you how to use accidents to your advantage. Accidents such as' accidently' spilling a drink on the other person and then you have the advantage as you can show them you care by wiping if for them or accidents such as 'accidently' bumping into them and like in a shoujo manga where you drop your books and you go to pick them up at the same time your crush does and then your eyes meet and maybe your heads bump and then you fall in love ... getting ahead of myself anyway this is step three bringing you closer to your loved one!_

Naruto thought about it he could ask Sasuke to coffee again but then he didn't have a reason to invite the raven haired man to coffee because he had finished his article and there were no more games until next month. Naruto groaned why couldn't have Sasuke have been on the newspaper team with him then he would have been able to ask him out many of times like he did with Sakura and Ino. Naruto groaned. He really wanted to see Sasuke again. Maybe he would use Sakura's advice, the only problem was that Sasuke's classes were all on the other side of campus from Naruto's and he had no reason to be anywhere there. Then an idea popped into his head if anyone asked what he was doing there, then he would just say he wanted to talk to Neji which wasn't completely untrue as he was wondering what had happened between Neji and Gaara and if it really was a drunken mistake but he was pretty sure that Neji said he didn't drink alcohol because it would harm his body, so he would have been aware of what was happening at the time. The lecturer concluded the lesson and issued their tasks before they left. Naruto groaned this meant he had to spend his time writing his essay that was due in two weeks but Naruto knew he had to do it now or he would forget. He glanced down at the article. 'I guess it'll just have to wait,' he thought to himself. Naruto decided he would go to his room and write his report. As he walked towards his room he heard Neji who walked passed him on the phone.

'Yeah, Sasuke why are you at the library? ... Ah you need to finish your report ... well practice has been cancelled and changed to tomorrow ... I thought I'd go into town and mail some packages and then go to the cinema, there's a new film with my favourite actress in it ... I know you don't care so why did you ask? .. You confuse me ... yeah I'm hanging up now you weirdo ... I am normal, you're the weird one ... hanging up ... bye,' Neji ended the call and made his way towards the school gates.

Naruto thought about their conversation, if Sasuke was in the library that would give Naruto an excuse to bump into him as he needed to get some materials for his essay and though he wasn't going to get them till the next day why would he waste such an opportunity to see Sasuke especially now that he had a perfectly acceptable reason to. Naruto went back to his apartment and changed before heading down to the library.

Sasuke was sitting alone at a table at the back of the library. No one dared to disturb Sasuke when he was working. Sasuke left his materials on the desk and wondered in search of a book he needed to check against his report.

Naruto scanned through the bookshelf to find the books he was looking for. He noticed that they were at the right top of the shelf. Naruto sighed and looked around for the nearest ladder. He found one in the corner of the library and set it up. Naruto climbed the steps and began collecting the various books he needed. Suddenly two boys ran past one chasing the other while the librarian shouted at them that there was no running allowed in the library and that if they did not stop they would be kicked out the library all together. Naruto suddenly became unbalanced as one of the boys hit his side against the ladder. Naruto suddenly felt the ladder fall under his feet and himself falling backwards with the mountain of books flying out of his hands.

Naruto clasped his hands behind his head to avoid hitting his head against the floor. But what shocked him was he felt someone carry him princess style. He opened his tightly closed eyes to see Sasuke staring down at him.

'Are you alright?' He asked out of politeness.

'Those damn ... Eh ... yeah I'm fine. Thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

'You do know that you can put me down now.'

'Oh right!' Sasuke said as he placed Naruto on the floor and helped the younger man to pick up the fallen books. Naruto felt electricity run through his hand as he brushed his slightly sweaty hands over Sasuke's as he picked up the books. Sasuke handed the books he had picked up to Naruto and cleared his throat.

'Why do you need so many books?'

'Oh I have a paper to write! I was gonna just drop them off at my room and start it tonight. I'm a bit hungry so I was gonna go into town and eat.'

'I'll help you carry your books back to your room as I have finished my report.'

'Eh! ... Sure.'

'I'll just pack up my things and we'll go alright.'

Naruto nodded like an idiot and tried to balance the books in his hands. Sasuke took half of the books and walked with Naruto back to his dorm room. Sasuke could not believe his sight when he saw Naruto's side of the room. It was covered in bowls, papers, stains and his bed was messy alongside his desk.

'How do you live?' Sasuke asked.

'Well it's really simple I breathe in and out and that's how I'm still alive!' Naruto said stupidly while flashing a big cheesy grin.

'You know that is not what I mean. How can you live in this ...' Sasuke picked up a dirty t-shirt and instantly threw it back down, 'filth!'

'Just because you're a clean nut doesn't mean everyone is and plus I like it.'

'I'm not a clean nut. I am a normal person and this is filthy! Come on Naruto, I'll help you clean this place up.'

Naruto smiled and both Sasuke and Naruto began cleaning their apartment. Sasuke suddenly found a manga book.

'Is this not a shoujo manga mainly read by female girls?' the raven haired man asked.

'Well ... it's really good and the plots very sweet and the drawings are awesome do you not think so?'

'Hmm ... I've never read anything like that.'

'Never read anything like that!' Naruto said clutching his chest and began looking at Sasuke as if he was crazy. He dove under his bed and pulled out numerous volumes of the manga. He placed them carefully into Sasuke's bag.

'Read all of them ... I mean who hasn't read My First Love Story it's awesome!'

'You sound as if you're promoting your own work but then again that would make you sound as if you thought you were the best no matter what people say, right?'

'Just read them, thank you for helping me clean up.'

'No bother.'

'How about I treat you to ramen to thank you for your help!'

'Eh? ... um ... sure.'

'Just leave your bag here; you can pick it up later when we come back okay?' Naruto said as he pulled on his jacket. Sasuke nodded. They both walked from the dorms into town. Sasuke silently listened to Naruto talk a load of nonsense and random things which he really didn't understand.

Sasuke paid for the ramen as Naruto had forgotten to bring his wallet. They ordered their meals and sat down at a table near the back. Naruto continued to talk about some band he liked and began mimicking their moves. In the process Naruto whacked Sasuke's bowl out of his hand and all the water remaining in his bowl splashed onto his pants. Naruto grabbed a bunch of napkins from the order counter and began wiping Sasuke's area. His face blushed red as he wiped furiously as he had tried to get rid of the ramen stain.

'I'm sorry Sasuke,' the blond repeatedly said.

'It's okay, I'm sure it'll come out in the washing machine,' Sasuke tried to reassure the younger male who was offering to pay for a new pair. Naruto excused himself to the bathroom as Sasuke slowly wiped at the stain himself.

Naruto splashed cold water on his face. He could not believe what he had just done. He had thrown ramen onto Sasuke's lap. He had kind of followed Sakura's advice but instead of a cup of warm coffee he had splashed a hot meal onto his lap and what was worse it would leave a stain, Naruto knew how badly ramen could stain and how hard it was to get out sometimes. Naruto glanced at his watch wow he had been in there for twenty minutes. Naruto couldn't help but think Sasuke would think he had constipation or something like that. When Naruto appeared he saw a waitress attempting to flirt with Sasuke, seeing red Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the arm and left.

'What are you doing baka?!' Sasuke asked as he pulled his wrist from Naruto's grip.

'I'm not feeling well; I just want to go home. I know it was wrong to drag you but I'm tired and you left your stuff in my dorm room and I don't want you to disturb me when I'm sleeping plus if I left without telling you, you might get mad and and ...' Naruto couldn't say that he didn't want Sasuke flirting with anyone because it was not his place to say anything. Naruto knew Sasuke only saw his as an acquaintance or as a friend and may never see him as a boy friend or anything like that. Sasuke placed his arm around Naruto's shoulders making the younger male blush.

'If you're not feeling well you should've told me, you can lean on me if you feel dizzy,' Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded and allowed Sasuke to hold him like that until they were only a few miles away from the campus ground. He didn't mind if rumours got round about this but he knew Sasuke might think differently. Naruto pulled himself away from Sasuke.

'I'll be fine from here on out Sasuke,' Naruto said.

'Okay,' Sasuke said.

As Sasuke accompanied Naruto back to his dorm room, they bumped into Neji.

'Ah Naruto I'm glad I met you. I knocked on your door but no one seemed to be in,' Neji pulled an envelope out of his bag, 'will you give this to Gaara for me please.'

'Sure Neji,' Naruto said as he took the letter, 'but I'm sure Gaara said he was going to laze about in our dorm room today as he couldn't be bothered to go out and it was his off day.'

'Well ... just give him this letter; he'll know what I'm talking about.'

'I bet I know what it's about too,' Naruto thought to himself and decided to keep to himself. He placed the letter in his pocket and nodded as the elder man walked away. Sasuke and Naruto finally reached their destination. Naruto handed Sasuke his bag which was over flowing with the manga. Naruto waved Sasuke a goodbye and then made a bee line for Gaara. The red head had turned off the lights and was hiding and kind of sleeping under his blankets. Naruto shook his friend awake.

'Oi! Gaara wake up. Neji gave me a letter to give you.'

Gaara rubbed his tired eyes and took the letter from Naruto's hand and ripped it own. On a plain piece of paper were the words: I am here. Naruto looked at it confusingly.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Naruto asked.

'You don't need to know. I know what it means and that's all that matters. He thinks because he has given me this letter he is forgiven, hell no!'

'Why does he need to be forgiven?'

'For sleeping with me and then ignoring me!'

'Okay I see you and that guy have some problems. I'm not interfering. Last time I did it resulted in us nearly getting beaten by a guy who tried to chat you up.'

'Well that was a good reason ... anyway don't you have to send the illustrations for Makoto soon?'

'Oh yeah! Shit I better start now ... arrrrrrgh ... I also have an essay to write.'

'I'll help you write the essay, alright Naruto; I've finished my report anyways and have been sleeping all day so I'm well rested.'

'Thank you Gaara.'

'Do you think Sasuke will find out that you wrote and do the illustrations for My First Love Story? Better yet do you think he'll notice that it's based on your love for him?'

'Gaara he won't notice anyway plus they are completely made up.'

'Yeah it's weird that the guy has black eyes and hair while the girl has blond hair and blue eyes?'

'She's an American exchange student!'

'Yeah and the guy is the prince of the school and she is about to become his love.'

'Exactly I knew you understood Gaara.'

Gaara sighed and stared at Naruto, 'so how many volumes are left you've already produced five.'

'I don't know, people like my work because stupid things keep happening to the boy and girl plus there are a load of side pairings as well. They're even thinking of adapting it into an anime. If they do that I might just quit university and become a mangaka full time.

Naruto stayed up half of the night trying to finish his paper by the time he had finished it, it was six in the morning. Gaara knew Naruto had no classes so held the male into his bed. Gaara left for class. He couldn't help but think about Neji's note. To Naruto it was a load of nonsense but to Gaara it made perfect sense.

I am here.

Gaara knew now that Neji knew that he was avoiding him and this was way of telling him not to do it. But why? What did it mean? Neji was the first to ignore Gaara and Gaara felt if he wanted to ignore the older male he should be able to but then again they had done it together. Gaara couldn't hide the fact that he still had a crush on the older male. Gaara saw Neji out of the corner of his eye and hid behind the nearest pillar. He knew it was childish but he couldn't face the raven haired man, well not yet anyway. His heart was not prepared to be rejected by the only man he had ever loved in his life.

Neji was walking with his friends to his class when he noticed Gaara. He saw Gaara hid behind a nearby pillar. Neji sadly smiled he knew that Gaara was going to continue to ignore him. A part of him died inside but he pushed those feeling and thoughts away and began filling his mind with his thesis. He thought about writing Gaara another note. After class Neji ripped a piece of paper and write something on it. He placed it in an envelope and posted it into Gaara's mailbox.

After class Gaara always checked Naruto and his mailbox. He found a small envelope inside and instantly recognised the hand writing. He tore open the envelope and opened the piece of paper that was folded inside. Gaara kept staring at the words that were neatly printed across the piece of paper. He didn't understand what it meant was it supposed to be linked to the other not but then it didn't make any sense. Gaara kept rereading the words hoping that it would seep into his mind and somehow come up with an answer or connection.

'I understand. It's alright.'

Gaara was still puzzled, what did that even mean?

**Phew! Finished! I'm going to finish this fanfic story and then work on my Vampire Knight one because it's really difficult to work on two separate stories as I have found out. I know I don't usually do this but I'm not going to update till I get 5-10 reviews. I know sometimes people are lazy like me and can't be bothered but reviews are what make me continue writing because then I know I'm good and the storyline is good. If you have a nasty comment, keep it to yourself because it's not nice and I don't do it to people, we write for people to enjoy not hate so keep to yourself. **

**Love and Peace**

**Scarlett Snow**

**xxx**


	5. Step 4: Casual Meetings

**Hello faithful and new readers, I was going to wait until I got 10 reviews until loading the next chapter but one I don't think that will happen (though I did get 6) and two it's unfair to waste time when I can upload them for the people who do read (even if they don't review) so I hope you enjoy this chapter yes the characters maybe out of character but its fanfiction anything can happen it's not like I'm actually writing a book. Anyways enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (though I wish I owned the characters well some of them)**

* * *

><p><strong>Step 4: Casual Meetings<strong>

Naruto was having coffee at the coffee shop off campus. He needed to get away from his studies and Gaara talking to himself, well he was thinking aloud to himself about Neji and refused to take Naruto's advice to talk to him. Naruto downed another cup of coffee before realising that he had about three large cups before this one. He groaned inwardly, he knew that he was now going to be up all night as soon as the caffeine kicked into his system. Naruto was about to pay his bill and leave when Sakura with all her pink haired glory walked into the coffee shop. She waved furiously at Naruto. Naruto smiled but inwardly groaned again. He didn't mind Sakura but he was tired and to be honest her article was taking its toll on him although he didn't mind using and testing out the article for Sakura he knew that she would make him do more and that was what he was afraid of. He hadn't seen Sakura since she handed him her article piece and asked him to test him ... well more blackmailed than asking as Naruto had stupidly revealed to Sakura when he had come out of the closet that he was secretly in love with Sasuke. As soon as Sakura had found that information out she had stopped talking to him for weeks on end until she decided if she couldn't have Sasuke for herself then she would fan girl over Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura had from then on started using Naruto's little secret to get her way and Naruto could say nothing as he had no idea how Sasuke felt about gays or even him, for all Naruto knew Sasuke just saw him as a bumbling idiot who was obsessed with ramen and the colour orange. Sakura sat down opposite Naruto and started waving her hand in his face. Naruto laughed nervously as he snapped out of his thought.

'Naruto, have you read any of my article yet?' Sakura asked as much as she wanted this article read through, she hoped it helped Naruto get together with Sasuke so that she could go all fangirl on them. Inside her head she had already planned out the scenario in which Naruto confessed his love and Sasuke revealed that he loved him too all along but couldn't tell him because he was frightened of what he might think. Sakura had one night even come up with Naruto and Sasuke's wedding ceremony. They would wear traditional white and black kimonos' and that she would of course be one of Naruto's brides maid and that they would have an awesome ceremony and when they kissed after their vows a bunch of different coloured rose petals would fall gently upon Sasuke and Naruto's heads. Of course she had never told Naruto any of these things mainly because she was a little bit embarrassed.

'Actually I'm only finished completing Step 3,' Naruto confessed.

'You're only on Step 4! Step 4! Naruto it's been a week!' Sakura exclaimed.

'It's hard because I hardly ever see him!'

'Step 4 well I still have three weeks left till I have to send that article for print,' Sakura said aloud, inside her head though she was really pissed, she was hoping that by now Sasuke and Naruto would at least be at Step 6 or maybe 7 if she was lucky but luck was not on her side.

'Anyways, Naruto since you are testing out my article, I was hoping you would keep a journal of how each step went so that I can print it.'

'Hell no! Sakura if he finds out it'll be all for nothing. He'll kill me if he thinks he is some kind of experiment that we took advantage of,' Naruto whispered angrily.

'I promise you he will never find out. I'll change the names and I have to, of course I have to, because Naruto I don't want you bullied for being gay plus it would be weird for me to use two guys in a 'how to get a boyfriend' article when my target readers are females and mainly girls read my section of our newspaper anyways.'

'Ah ... well if I get time I'll write the journal okay Sakura I can't make any promises, understand.'

'Fine,' Sakura said in a huff as she crossed her arms across her chest. The waiter came and gave her, her coffee and left. Sakura watched as he walked away and when Naruto stared at her and shook his head she just shrugged her shoulders.

'Hey! I'm still a girl and a human!' Naruto just laughed at her child-like manner.

'So I heard about Gaara and Neji,' Sakura said after taking a sip of her coffee.

'I don't know what you are talking about.'

'Hmm ... well when I went to find you in your room Gaara was there obviously cause that's his room too but the only difference was that he was talking to himself. He kept saying stuff like 'he doesn't like me ... but what if he does then I've just blown my chance with him ... why is he so complicated ... Neji do you know how much you are driving me crazy,' so if you still want to say you know nothing then I believe that's a load of rubbish. You are Gaara's best friend, my guess is that you would be the first to know anything that is going on between those two so spill it all now.'

'Fine Sakura, sometimes I wonder why you aren't in charge of the gossip section.'

'Because only spiteful girls and those who are evil; want to do the gossip section. I mean I hate everyone who does the gossip section because they have no right to pry into other people's lives. Anyway spill it all!'

'Well ... remember the basketball celebration party?'

'Of course I was with Lee and Sai, why?'

'Well ... Gaara drank a little too much of the punch and didn't realise until it was too late that the punch had been spiked with alcohol. Anyways Neji being a gentleman helped Gaara backed to our dorm room and somehow from that time to the time I came back from the party the two had slept together,' he whispered.

'They slept together!' Sakura shouted.

'Keep your voice down!'

'Then what ... oh my ... are they are a couple ... they would so make a great couple I mean think about it they are both emotionless weirdo's but hot weirdo's nonetheless.'

'Well Gaara has been avoiding Neji ever since that day because Neji left before Gaara woke up after they did what they did.'

'Wait till I see that damn red head, we are going to sit down and have a nice long chat that may or may not contain violence, bad and harsh language ... seriously you remember how Gaara was like when he first met Neji, it was as if he was on cloud nine and nobody and I mean nobody could bring him down from that high!'

'You can't tell Gaara that I told you all of this!'

'Believe me I won't I know how his silent treatment is and to be honest I kind of did find out on my own not through you, you just confirmed it for me ...technically.'

'Sakura I'm going to head back. My body feels tired but my brain doesn't. I think I'll catch up on some work. See you,' he said as he headed out of the coffee shop. He sighed.

When Naruto got back to his room, Gaara was asleep but his side of the room was spotless which meant that he had been worrying over something and that something actually being a someone and that someone probably being Neji. He knew he had been worried over something as he only cleaned when he was deeply thinking about something. Naruto looked at the article and read over step 4.

_Step 4: Casual meetings- Casually meet the guy you like outside during your free time. It can be a casual bump into that person at perhaps their favourite store or arcade or hang out point or something along those lines. This not only shows the guy that you like the same interests as them but gives them a chance to see how you act outside of the school. _

Naruto scratched his head he had heard a few things from Sasuke as to what he liked to do and one of those things being that he enjoyed playing tennis at the local sports centre which had many courts that you could rent to use. Naruto thought he could use that but then he didn't have a clue about tennis and couldn't play it at all, everything he knew about tennis had come from one of his favourite manga's to read 'Prince of Tennis.' Naruto groaned and tossed to his side on his bed, he knew not only would he be unable to sleep that night but he also had no idea if his plan would work.

Naruto was so excited when Saturday came around except he couldn't help the bad feeling he had in his stomach that Sasuke wouldn't appear and that his plan would fail, but nonetheless he woke up, got changed and headed to the sports centre. He sighed a sigh of relief as he saw Sasuke checking in to go play on his rented court. Naruto bounced happily along to the reception table.

'Sasuke, I didn't think I would see you here! What you doing?'

'Ah! Naruto what a surprise! Well I was just gonna put some practice in.'

'Really, I've always wanted to play tennis but never had time now I do so I thought I would you know play.'

'Well as long as you don't bug me, have fun.'

Naruto sighed he really didn't like Sasuke's cold attitude when he put it on but then the man was serious about playing tennis unlike a certain someone who was only playing in the hope to watch the man he likes. Naruto rented a racket and nearly killed the receptionist when he found out the cost to rent a court and racket let alone a locker key, but this was all for love and love has no boundaries. Naruto thanked the receptionist before making a mental note to ask his dad for some more spending money. Naruto was so happy to see that he was on the court next to Sasuke. He grabbed the box of tennis balls which he had brought with him and he was thankful he had as the company was charging outrages prices who knew how much the tennis balls cost, he just felt annoyed that he hadn't bought a racket when he bought the tennis balls but he was too busy daydreaming about Sasuke when he had. Naruto tried practicing; first he decided to learn how to serve which wasn't very good as he didn't have very good timing which resulted in the ball hitting him in the face several times before he learned to get out of the way of the green object. Naruto gave up the idea of trying to serve and decided to practice hitting the balls. He asked a lady if he could use one of the machines that he had seen on television where the balls came out and then the tennis player hit them. The woman laughed telling him they had no such thing and that maybe he was thinking of those machines they had in the baseball cages nearby. Naruto gave a small smile and laughed. He felt embarrassed but then again he didn't seem to mind it as he got to see the man he loved play.

Sasuke went and sat down and rested for a while after playing several of the senior guests who also played at the gym. Sasuke picked up his water bottle and watched the other people playing on the courts. He noticed two little girls playing and being taught by one of the trainers of the gym. As he finished his water he couldn't help but look to the court beside him and see Naruto stupidly trying to hit the ball and jumping with joy when he hit it far away. Sasuke smirked at the idiot's actions. The raven haired boy got up and went to join the blond idiot.

'Having trouble?' Sasuke said mockingly however Naruto didn't notice the tone and dropped his racket as he was shocked at hearing the older males voice.

'Sasuke! Ah ... man, you scared me! What are you doing creeping up on people like that!' Naruto tried to hide the pink blush on his face with his bangs.

'Here,' Sasuke said as he picked up Naruto's racket and handed it to him, 'I'll help you okay?'

'Er ... why are you helping me?' Naruto asked as he took his racket from Sasuke.

'Because you look like an idiot and if you think I am going to let someone from the same university as me look like an idiot ... you have to be kidding!'

Sasuke pulled Naruto to the centre of the court.

'Okay let me teach you the stance,' Sasuke said as he placed his hands on Naruto's waist.

'Place your legs a little apart and squat a little.' Naruto did as Sasuke said, loving the way the older man's hands were on his waist. Sasuke removed his hands from Sasuke's waist and placed them over Naruto's hand.

'Hold your racket with both hands,' he said as he placed both of Naruto's hands on his racket. Naruto felt his hand flutter at the touch of their hands.

Sasuke continued to teach Naruto the basics of tennis and before they both knew it, it had begun to get dark. Sasuke offered to walk with Naruto back to the university campus but Naruto refused saying he had something to do.

Naruto went to the locker room and changed back into his bright orange tracksuit and black t-shirt. He left the zip open so that he didn't look too orange. Naruto banged his head against the locker and rubbed his head from the pain. Naruto sighed. After he left the gym he headed over to the local post office to hand in a letter, he was glad he had ran all the way as they were nearly about to close. Naruto handed them the letter and thanked them for their hard work. Unlike other students Naruto preferred to send letter home rather than calling home. Some may say he was old fashioned or traditional but the real reason Naruto sent those letters was because if his mother knew he had a phone on him she would be phoning all hours of the night, that's why Naruto was thankful that Gaara and the administration's office had been kind to him by telling his parents the lie he had created when they came with him to see him settle in. Most of them understood the pains of parents and were glad to help whereas others demanded Naruto's service for the lie they had told. This had resulted in Naruto being made the messenger boy and made to carry heavy boxes to nearly every floor in each building which was a lot of floors. Naruto was so happy when the head of the administration's came back and shouted at them all for using him but after she had heard the story she had told Naruto that they would simply tell his parents that he could still send letters to them and that if anything happened to Naruto that she would personally contact them but otherwise he was fine. Naruto's parents had accepted her offers mainly because she was very intimidating. Naruto remembered the day his mother and father had come to see him settle in, it was the most embarrassing day of his life and that there had been some pretty awful days and things they had done in the past but this topped everything. First, Naruto's mother made a whole scene in front of Gaara about her only son - who she was as a little prince - spending the rest of his university days sharing a medium sized room with someone else. It had taken Naruto and his father two hours to shut his mother up and apologize to Gaara for the trouble she cause even though he just laughed and said that it was fine and that if his mother was still alive she would also be like her ... maybe. The next embarrassing thing that happened on the same day was his mother's refusal to let him go and his father's lecture about how even though he was young and alone in the big bad world, the big bad world was still the big bad world and that he needed to take care of himself and that he should not bring shame to his father's name. Naruto had to get two members of the Judo club to help get his mother off of him, they eventually did and told his father repeatedly that he would behave and he was not some deranged child who would go out partying every night just because his parents weren't there.

Naruto remembered these moments clearly as these were the moments that he cherished most. When he arrived at his dorm room he changed into his pyjamas which had yellow ducks on it. He took out the picture of his parents out of the drawer beside his bed where he kept it. He told them he was doing well and that he missed them. He then he put the picture back where it belonged and said his prayers. He slowly drifted off to sleep, totally oblivious that his roommate was under his own covers crying about the pain his heart was feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done, thanks to the help of music specifically UKISS - Stop Girl (English Version). I hope this was worth the three week wait, I shall never ever say I want 10 reviews until the next chapter because it's unfair but I just feel that no-one is interested in this story, or maybe I have high expectations as my other long story used to get 10-20 reviews per chapter. Until next time.<strong>

**Peace and love**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	6. Step 5: Hand Holding

**Hey readers, thanks for reading this up until now, I'm still waiting for my 10 reviews on one chapter, I don't think it will happen but maybe this will be the chapter that gets 10 reviews who knows? I'm sorry for the late update but my head hurt and I have been so busy, that's life I guess. Anyways enjoy**

* * *

><p><span>Step 5: Hand holding<span>

Naruto began cleaning his room frantically his heart was beating and he felt as though he couldn't breathe.

It was a regular day and Naruto was casually eating a bowl of instant ramen when he went to go check if he had received any mail. He took out his mail with and didn't bother to see what it was he saw a music magazine which he subscribed to and he also found two envelopes. Naruto just casually assumed that one was for his student loan as he had slowly began to pay it off by getting a part-time job at an exclusive golf course as well as the money he was earning from his job as a mangaka although his manga was doing well, his loans were mostly taking away all the money along with university fees and necessities - even ramen cost a lot of money especially if you eat it five to eight times in one day. He thought the other one was probably a bank statement as he received his pay check at work after he worked rather than it being electronically placed into his bank account or sent out to his house as he did not trust anybody ... well his father told him not to trust them. Naruto had discarded the mail and had continued eating his ramen as he chatted online and flipped through his music magazine. It was not until the day before the present day that he decided to open his mail and was shocked to find out his father was coming to visit Naruto and that his mother was unable to visit as she was out of the country. Naruto sat up straight as he read the words over and over again that his father was going to come visit. He ran out to the store and picked up containers, bags and cleaning equipment.

From that moment to the present time, Naruto had spent every second cleaning his room. He was amazed at how much rubbish he had found under his bed, in his closet, desk drawer and cupboard and his bed side cupboard. He had filled three big black bags with ramen pots, cups and bowls alone. Naruto paced around his room as he wondered when his father would be getting there. He had been thankful when Gaara had said that he was going out and didn't know when he would be coming back. Although Naruto was worried about his father's visit, he was also worried about his friend. He had never seen Gaara that miserable in his life and although Naruto wanted to be there for him his own problems where building up and no matter how much he tried to neglect them, they kept coming to bite him in the ass. Naruto was paged by the office that he had a visitor. Naruto quickly fixed his clothes and hair before running down the stairs to meet his father. His father embraced him warmly and smiled at his son. Naruto loved his mother and father for being supportive that he was gay, unlike Sasuke who had said to his parents had no idea if he liked boys or girls because he didn't feel anything towards any of them, but his parents didn't mind seeing as his older brother would be inheriting the family business so his orientation did not bug them and it was his older brother who was responsible of producing heirs which didn't seem like a problem. Naruto decided to take a walk around the campus with his father before letting his father see his room. They chatted mindlessly about his mother, university life and other pointless things which they deemed as important.

Sasuke had been trying to finish a report he had to hand in to one of his professors but he was having a hard time finishing it. He decided to take a walk to clear his mind and maybe be sparked by some kind of idea to finish his report. Sasuke put on a long black coat which his mother had bought him for the winter as she knew her son wouldn't buy himself one as he would be too busy with his own activities. Sasuke walked past the willow tree which was said to be special, it was said that if you kissed under this tree at midnight, the two people who kissed would spend a lifetime of happiness together, the very few people who had done it turned out to be happy but many refused to do it encase it didn't come true or if the happiness that they thought they wanted would disappear soon. Sasuke noticed Naruto and what looked like an older version of Naruto with slightly longer blond hair and wearing not as bold colours as Naruto did. Sasuke bumped into Naruto.

'Ah! Sasuke!' Naruto said surprised.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's father and extended his hand, 'Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you.'

'Minato Namikaze, likewise,' he said.

Sasuke was curious as to why Naruto's surname was not the same as his father but then thought that maybe he didn't like it. Sasuke bowed his head before walking off into the other direction.

'Ah! Dad, why don't you come see my room! You'll be so proud to see that it is actually clean.'

Naruto led his father to his room to which he inspected thoroughly. Minato sat on Naruto's bed.

'I'm proud of you, good grades well done.'

'Thank you,' Naruto smiled a bright grin.

'What is Sasuke to you? A boyfriend?'

'Eh?!'

'Well ... is there something going on between the two of you? His father is a good friend of mine, this is the first time I've met the youngest Uchiha, so? Is he your boyfriend? But then again I didn't get the same vibe from him.'

'We're nothing like that Dad ... I mean ... well ... I don't know ... I want him to be my boyfriend but I don't know how he feels ... I'm slowly working my way into his heart.'

'Maybe I should have a talk with him.'

'No! No! There's no need for that ... Anyways how do you even know I like him?'

'Because when you saw him your eyes lit up like Christmas lights being turned on plus you only play with your sleeves when you're nervous. I may be your father but I do notice the small things that you do so often that drive your mother insane and irritate me.'

'Sorry Dad.'

Naruto stayed with his father for a few more hours before his father decided to leave.

'Naruto keep up the good work and do well in your studies. Be well in health also and don't do anything dangerous.'

'You won't say anything to Sasuke, will you?'

'It's not my place to say anything so behave ... And Naruto ...' his father said as he got into his car.

'Yes dad?'

'Don't do anything I wouldn't do!' his father said before driving away. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at his father's advice as he watched the older man drive away.

Naruto got back to his room and jumped onto his bed. He began reading his music magazine and then some books he had ordered and picked up at the school's library. He lay back and rested his head, he had memorized step 5 which he couldn't help but feel embarrassed about every time he thought about it.

_Hand Holding: I would say touching but people might get the wrong idea, right? So I will be saying hand holding instead. Holding hand's can tell you if a person likes you or not. If their hand holds yours tightly: protective of you. If they hold if loosely: don't care. Hold it gently: like you. But my favourite if they hold your hand and place it in their pocket like they do in the drama's etc to show that they like you but to hide your relationship or to show that they are embarrassed. _

Naruto blushed a bright red colour as he thought about touching Sasuke's hand. He smiled as he really did want to know what it would be like to hold the older male's hand. Would it be warm? Or would it perhaps be cold? Would it be sweaty because he's nervous? Would it be gentle? Would it be rough? Would it fit nicely? Would his fingers thread through his badly? Would Sasuke move his hand away from him in disgust? Would he also like to hold hands? Naruto began shaking his head as he thought all about these different things.

Naruto woke up early. He had finished taking all of his exams and it was nearing Christmas. Naruto decided to use his first free day from not studying, working at the golf course and not having to catch up on his manga drawings by going into town to spend some of his money on gifts. He had made a long list of who he had wanted to buy a gift for and what to buy them. However on the bottom of the list he had written Sasuke and had put a question mark beside his name as he was unsure whether to get the guy a gift as they really weren't that close and he wouldn't really say they were friends even though he wanted them to be more than friends. Naruto went into various shops buying scarves, hats, perfumes, posters of boy bands and solo artist, make up and he ended up buying a lot of foods from the vendors that had set up around the town centre. Naruto walked into what looked like a very posh suit place. He walked in and began to wonder about.

'Excuse me Sir are you looking for something in particular,' a posh snobbish man said.

'Yes, I'm looking for a shirt and tie for a friend of mine.'

'Well I suggest the store down the street.'

'Eh?!'

'We don't serve customers like you.'

'Excuse me'

The man looked Naruto up and down as if he was some stray cat off the street.

'I want to speak to the manager.'

Naruto looked through his wallet and picked up a card he recognized. A female manager came up to Naruto.

'Yes Sir is there a problem? I am the manager of this store.'

'Yes, this man says he doesn't serve people like me.'

'Did he now!' the woman said giving the man a long stare. She looked back at Naruto.

'I'm sorry VIP customer, he's new and has no manners to be honest I have no idea why he was hired,' she said as she shooed the man away.

'Here let me help you look for one after all a woman has excellent taste.'

She smiled at Naruto and he smiled back, thankful that there had been a nice, sane person who had come to his rescue before he killed the other guy. Naruto picked out with the lady a nice black shirt with an offish white coloured tie. Naruto thanked the woman before heading back to the university. He decided to catch the bus. He waited outside the bus station for hours and no bus had shown any sign at all.

Sasuke was walking back from town after buying his father a new suit jacket, his mother one of the dresses she had her eye on but was too nice to ask for and a bottle of whiskey for his brother - Sasuke was surprised that he had not been asked for ID when he had bought the alcohol. He was walking back to the school when he noticed Naruto standing waiting for the bus, shivering.

'Naruto.'

'Sasuke, what are you doing here?'

'I was just coming back from Christmas shopping you?'

'Same,' Naruto said as he gestured at the bags.

'Naruto, you do know the bus has been cancelled due to the snow right?'

'Really aw man, if I had known that do you think I would be standing here?'

'Let's go ... idiot'

As they were walking back to the school Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Naruto. He had on a woolly matching hat and scarf that he had pulled up so that the only thing you see were his eyes and the top of his nose as everything else was covered in his woolly garments. Sasuke looked down and noticed that Naruto was holding all of his bags on one arm and was rubbing his hands together to keep them warm.

'That idiot,' Sasuke thought to himself. He pulled off one of his gloves and handed it to Naruto.

'Here,' he said as he passed the glove to the blond.

'Thank you,' Naruto said while putting the glove on his right hand.

Sasuke took Naruto's left hand in his right and placed it in his jacket pocket. Naruto nearly tripped at the action. He could feel Sasuke's warm hand cover his. Naruto could slowly feel his own hand heat up. He began to wonder about Sasuke's hand, it was warm and gentle but firm which showed strength. It was almost as if he was holding a girl's hand on a first date.

'I only put your hand in my pocket because they must be cold, right?'

'Eh?!'

'You're looking at my jacket pocket really curiously so I thought I'd answer what you might too afraid to ask.'

'Oh! Right!'

'How long were you waiting for?'

'About an hour or two, I guess ...'

'I GUESS! Seriously how do I know such an idiot?'

'I didn't realize the time until you came to be honest.'

'It's a good thing I came. I bet you would've waited all night'

'I'm not that stupid Sasuke!' Naruto said, he really didn't want Sasuke to think he was an idiot, he wanted the older male to think of him as a good guy someone who is respectable and anybody would be proud to introduce as their lover to their family.

'It doesn't matter, we're nearly there anyways.'

For the rest of the journey they just walked back in silence. Naruto was walking slowly not just because he wanted to hold Sasuke's hand for as long as he could but also because the snow was really tough to walk through. When they arrived inside Naruto's dorm, Sasuke took out his and Naruto's hands out of his pockets and allowed Naruto to slowly put apart from the older male. Naruto was a little disappointed that he had to let go of Sasuke's hand but his heart was jumping with joy at being able to hold the hand of the one he loves.

'Well good night Naruto.'

'Ah thank you for the hand ... err ... pocket ... warmth ... keeping my hand warm, thank you,' Naruto mumbled out loudly.

'No problem, sleep tight Naruto and make sure to wear something warm otherwise you'll get a cold.'

Naruto waved goodbye to the older man as he made his way back to his dorm. Naruto jumped up each step and collapsed onto Gaara's bed making the red head jump a little when he saw his roommate. Naruto dropped his shopping bags at the side of Gaara's bed. He took off his head phones and glared at the blond. He sat up.

'Naruto! Don't ever scare me like that!'

'Gaara I think I'm in love,' Naruto said as he rolled about on the bed.

'I think you've been in love for a long time then, what's up, what's with the normal behaviour but creepy smile.'

'Sasuke held my hand! I don't mean like a five second thing but for 45 minutes and 29 seconds!'

'You sad freak you kept count!'

'How could I not! This is MY Sasuke we are talking about!'

'I guess, so what did it feel like?'

'Like I had died and gone to somewhere better than heaven ... does such a place exist?'

Gaara shook his head and laughed.

'Oh what am I going to do with a love sick Naruto?'

'Oh! Me just talking about me...'

'As per usual ...'

'Hey! Anyways how is getting Neji going.'

'Not as good as you and Sasuke. Why do I keep avoiding him and then today I was going to confront him and then he walked away and ignored me.'

'Maybe he didn't know you were going to go speak with him.'

'Naruto, I think he did and that is why he walked away.'

'Well then Gaara we have to come up with a plan so that you two can meet face to face as you need to!'

'And Naruto how do you suppose we do that?'

Naruto sat up right and crossed his legs. He began thinking hard and long about how to get Neji and Gaara together. Gaara sat opposite staring at Naruto's face. He did like his friend but usually either his plans went wrong or had the complete opposite effect. Naruto got up and changed into his a thin t-shirt, woolly jumper and a pair of pyjama bottoms. Gaara was going to ask him if he had given up but then again the look on his face told him that he was still thinking about the matter. Gaara fixed his bed which was once again messed by Naruto who sat down opposite the red head again, both of them studying each other's face. Naruto felt like his head was hurting until suddenly an idea hit him.

'We'll stalk him until he talks to you!'

'Are you out of your mind? That's illegal!'

'Legal, illegal, who honestly cares?'

'Well genius how do we 'stalk' him as you want us to do.'

'Here's what we'll do ...' Naruto said as he began to tell Gaara how his plan would play out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finally completed. I hope it was worth the wait due; drop a review so I know you liked it. If you have nothing nice to say just don't say anything cause when I read bad fanfiction I say to myself at least they tried and sometimes it's just because English isn't their first language. Next update should be next week, what is to become of Neji and Gaara and what will be the next step? Story Alert and you will find out soon.<strong>

**Peace and Love**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	7. Step 6: Smiling

**Hi new and older readers, did you enjoy the last chapter cause I got around 20 reviews and 14 reviews over the weekend! You can't believe how happy I was to see that I was like yes reviews (even though they were short) still reviews! I hope this is worth the wait and enjoy. (This chapter is mainly NejixGaara - well Gaara - based [so don't hate me!] but there's still some SasukexNaruto) :D**

* * *

><p><span>Step 6: Smiling<span>

_Smiling: It is important to smile at the one you like as this shows a charming quality about you. Smiling also allows a person to know that you like them and simply shows them how you feel. Smiling is a natural thing to do but if you constantly smile in front of the person you like then it shows them that you like them. _

Naruto had decided before he put his plan into action that he would go and visit Sasuke to see if the older male had finished any of the manga books he had lent him. Naruto felt a bit giddy, he finally had a proper reason to meet the raven haired man. Naruto knocked on Sasuke and Neji's door and nearly died of blood rush when he saw what the door had opened to. Sasuke was standing at the door with messy bed hair; he was simply wearing pyjama bottoms. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the older male's obvious six pack (which looked great on him) along with his broad shoulders.

'Naruto,' Sasuke said sleepily.

Naruto swear he could have died there and then and would not have given a care at all. Sasuke ushered the older male into the dorm room and ushered him into his room in the dorm. Naruto sat at the edge of Sasuke's bed which was messy because the man must have just woken up.

'I'm just going to wash up and change so just wait there okay,' Sasuke yawned and left Naruto alone. Naruto rolled around in the bed taking in the man's distinctive scent and smiled to himself. Naruto quickly sat up and fixed Sasuke's bed when he heard the sound of water being drained. Sasuke walked back into the room, his hair wet and his body fully clothed in a long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

'What brings you here, Naruto?'

Naruto smiled brightly; every time he heard Sasuke say his name he couldn't help but feel a jolt of electricity run through him.

'I was just wondering how you were coming along in the manga's I lent you?'

'Oh! I finished them,' Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

'And what did you think?'

'Plot's a bit well you know predictable, I bet in the final volume they get together. But then again I thought the way the girl is going all about this is wrong as she just keeps getting into messes and trouble...'

'What would you do?'

'Confess and see if they like me or not end of story ... but then I guess to sell a manga you have to drag along one plot. The stories quite funny I do like the gay friend who tries to help out his friend in every situation but that leads to trouble as well.'

'Really? You like the gay character?'

'Yeah, there's nothing wrong with gays, why? Did you think I was a homophobe?'

'No no no! I just didn't think that would be your favourite character!'

'Well what about it? Who is your then?' Sasuke asked as he placed Naruto's manga's into a bag.

'Hmm... It would be Aki the guy because he's like the ideal man, right? Strong, handsome, good at sports, good grades, the school's prince but then Katsumi the girl is pretty, funny, loud and always causing trouble which I find good.'

'Yeah ... I like Katsumi too, though she does remind me of someone especially a scene in one of the manga's where she's at one of his baseball games and she falls down the stadium steps and ends up watching the game from the exit where no one can see her.'

Naruto knew what he meant as that had happened to them, Naruto had gone to one of Sasuke's games but had gone to get a drink when one of the snobbish kids put their leg out making Naruto trip and fall down the steps. Naruto was embarrassed and had hid near the hallway that led to the changing rooms as he still wanted to see the game and was thankful he had as he had caught Sasuke's eye while he was playing. Naruto had disappeared before anyone could question him though.

Naruto smiled again.

'Would you stop smiling it's creepy.'

'But I thought smiling ... never mind ... why is it creepy? I smile all the time!'

'That's just it! How can you smile all the time?'

'Because I'm with Sasuke that's why I can't stop smiling,' Naruto thought to himself.

'Why is it annoying you?' Naruto asked as he teased the older male.

'Yes!' Sasuke said as he tackled Naruto to the ground. Sasuke pinned Naruto to the ground. Naruto gulped as Sasuke hovered over him, if he wanted to he could easily steal a kiss which would lead to more but Naruto's hope was dashed away as Sasuke brushed himself down and reached out his hand to help Naruto up. Naruto took the extended hand and stood up. He muttered his apologises before grabbing the bag with all his manga's in it and walked out of the dorm room but before he left he quickly called out to Sasuke, 'Sasuke do you know where Neji is?'

'He went to the new internet cafe, why?'

'Just wondered, you going out?'

'No, gonna read.'

'See you Sasuke!' Naruto said as he waved his hand frantically. He walked back to his dorm to pick up the red head and drop off the bag. He walked into town with Gaara on his arm who was constantly telling him that his so called 'genius' plan was never going to work in a million years. Naruto laughed. Naruto's plan was to stalk Neji until he noticed and confronted the two. It was a simple plan but Gaara doubted he would go up to them because he knows who they are and probably would just assume that they were going to the same places, if he went anywhere else beside the internet cafe.

Naruto found the small internet cafe located at the corner of one of the streets. He shoved the red head into the store. Naruto and Gaara hid in one of the booths in the corner and began watching Neji. They were able to see what he was watching from where they were sitting. Naruto noted a list of all the sites he visited. Messenger, music sites, sport website, watched a few clips on streaming sites and then turned off the computer. Naruto told Gaara to note the fact he only seemed to drink black coffee with two spoons of sugar. Gaara told him it was pointless but Naruto said that every detail was specific and necessary.

Gaara groaned inwardly to himself he had really wished he hadn't let Naruto carry out his stupid plan. Gaara blushed, he was embarrassed as hell. He looked like an idiot so did Naruto. The blond had gone out the previous day and bought them really plain t-shirts and shorts along with black wigs. Gaara was still puzzled as to where Naruto would be able to pick up such an item. Gaara finished his drink and was harshly pulled by Naruto from his seat.

'Target's on the move!'

They both ran outside but lost track of where the older male had gone to.

'Let's split up!' Naruto said heading in one direction and gesturing for Gaara to go in the other direction. Gaara couldn't believe not only had allowed Naruto to talk him into doing this, he had also accepted a walkie talkie from the blond idiot.

Gaara began walking slowly in the other direction. He thought about how Naruto was doing with Sasuke but then again he thought if they held hands comfortably that they were doing better than Gaara and Neji however Naruto had argued that those two had slept together and that was much more than they had done as of yet. Gaara couldn't help but remember telling Naruto how they had done it and the shock on the blonds face. But what had amused Gaara most was the fact that Naruto wondered whether he would have been the top or bottom in their relationship but then again knowing that it was Sasuke, he would have probably been on the bottom or would be on the bottom. Naruto didn't see Sasuke being the same as Gaara and he knew the man and his damn pride and there was no way in hell his pride would allow him to be the bottom of the relationship because that would mean he was the woman of the relationship and there was no way that that would be happening.

Gaara walked passed many couples, some of the girls would check him out but then they would be reminded by their boyfriends that they had a boyfriend. Gaara laughed inside his head if only they knew. Gaara couldn't help but be envious of them though. He could see the look of adoration in the girls' eyes, or how they would laugh at silly jokes that didn't really seem funny, or how they could easily hold hands or link arms with the one they like. For Gaara that would be something he would never be able to experience as gays were not accepted by everyone and people would be disgusted if two guys made out on the street but if a girl and a guy were kissing it would be fine however Gaara didn't really care about the last one because he thought kissing should be done in private and not on the streets so that everyone could see.

Gaara was mindlessly walking along when a girl with dark red hair and blue eyes bumped into him. He did the polite and nice thing and helped her to her feet. She seemed like a scatter brain but she was a little bit pretty. She muttered her apologises and rushed off as if she was late for something. Gaara couldn't help but follow her; he didn't know what it was about her but something about her stirred his curiosity. He watched as she walked up to a black haired man. He turned round to her and smiled warmly. Gaara saw that it was Neji; he couldn't help but feel his heart drop as he saw the man embrace her in a tight hug and laugh at something she said. Gaara felt like ripping them apart and telling the girl everything that sly bastard had done to him and how he wasn't innocent at all but a pervert ... a very good, nice, handsome pervert at that. Gaara clutched his chest and felt the tears fall down his face as he felt his heart breaking at each moment and touch she did to him. Gaara decided to follow them as they walked away. Gaara hid in some bushes until he realised that there were some thorns in the bush that pierced into his skin. Gaara sucked the blood from his hand, he was happy he had worn a jacket and long trousers rather than the shorts that Naruto had tried so hard for him to wear but had failed to do. Gaara placed his sunglasses on his face and followed the couple to a small cafe. He hid at the table behind them, making sure that he had a good view of Neji. He grabbed a menu and hid behind it hoping that he didn't look suspicious at all. He peeked from over the menu. Suddenly he heard a static noise and grabbed the walkie talkie out of his pocket.

'I lost him Red Bird! I can't find him! Yellow Bird Over'

'Don't call me that! Anyway I've found him!' Gaara whispered.

'Really!? Why can't I call you Red Bird! You have to say over at the end of your sentence and call me Yellow Bird! Anyway ... where are you? Over.'

'Somewhere were you're not coming!'

Naruto listened to the music he could hear in the background of where Gaara was.

'Ah! You're at the Mystique Cafe! I'll be there in twenty, Red bird so wait for me! Over.'

'No... Don't!' Gaara shoved the walkie talkie into his pocket. What was the point arguing with an idiot who would do whatever he wanted to do anyways?

Gaara looked at the happy couple.

Maybe I should just butt out of their relationship. If we were to be together it would just be complicated. We're both guys and I know that he comes from a good family who have high expectations of him and want him to get a good job, a good wife and have a family and I can't give him anything. I am just an orphan, whose mother and father are dead and was raised by his siblings who did everything they could to put him through school so that he could have a chance to have a good life. I know they say they are happy that they can take over the family business but I feel responsible for it only being a small business, if I hadn't been born, mother would still be alive and would have been able to allow my siblings to experience the normal childhood and teenage life that they were supposed to have experienced but because of me ... they didn't ... no ... they couldn't. If I was to introduce myself to Neji's family as his lover what would I say? Hello, my name is Gaara. I love your son. I am an orphan who was raised by my siblings and I have not a single penny to my name. I am just a child, I get the grades to pass but I'm not some genius like everyone says I am ... that girl Neji's with I bet she's smart as well as being pretty. I want to give up ... my head is telling me to give him up but ... my heart ... my heart is telling me to wait for him ... to wait and fight for him but even though my heart is telling me this I doubt it realises the pain and hurt it will feel when he pushes me aside.

Gaara watched as the couple left the cafe and continued to follow them. They went to a play park and were playing on the empty swings. It was late in the evening so most of the children had gone home. Gaara watched as they smiled happily as they played on the swings. The girl stopped and turned to Neji who slowly came to a halt on his swing. He turned his face and was about to - by the looks of it - kiss her. Gaara ran up to the swings and pushed Neji to the ground. Gaara noticed Naruto at the side who gave his thumbs up before running away.

'You jerk!' Gaara screamed before punching Neji in the face. The girl just stood there not caring one bit. Gaara decided he deserved more damage and began kicking him in his ribs and stomach.

'What do you have to say for yourself bastard!'

Neji couldn't say anything from the pain that he felt in his ribs. The red haired girl turned Gaara around and said, 'Hi, I'm Cassie, I'm an old family friend of Neji's ... well Neji I better be off after all tonight is my engagement party and I want to look good on my night! See you around Neji ... looks like your plan worked.'

'What is she talking about?' Gaara asked as Neji got to his feet.

'I wanted to make you jealous! I saw you in the cafe and noticed you were stalking me so I called my friend to come and help me out. If you saw me with someone else I thought you might come and speak to me because you have been ignoring me for weeks!'

'Me! What about you? Plus if I remember a certain someone left before the morning and left me alone!'

'I was embarrassed ...'

'Why? WHY?!'

'Because you were drunk! I felt like I had taken advantage of you! Then you ignored me each time I saw you or came your way so I understand.'

'The note ...'

'Yes ... anyway I just wanted to tell you, you no longer need to ignore me! I won't see you ever again!'

'Wait Neji ...' Gaara ran up to him and grabbed his arm, 'Do you like me?'

'Why the hell do you think I did all of this! For the fun of it ... but I guess it really was a drunken mistake, goodbye!'

Neji started walking away from Gaara. The red head had no idea how to stop him.

'Neji I love you!' Gaara screamed, he was silently thanking god that the park was deserted.

'Really?' Neji asked approaching Gaara.

Gaara nodded and allowed Neji to place his lips on his. It felt as if the whole world was moving and no-one could stop them. It was them alone in the park kissing ... well ... Naruto had silently been routing for his friend behind a tree but decided to leave ... leaving them to kiss in the park. When Gaara got back to the apartment he hugged Naruto tightly and thanked him. Naruto laughed at his friends actions but was shocked when Gaara said he would pay for Naruto's ramen for a month which definitely meant Gaara was more than happy.

* * *

><p><strong>That's that done. I hope I can get 10 reviews for this one. Please nice ones no nasty ones or constructive criticism ones cause I write the way I write unless my spelling and grammar is atrocious then you can complain (cause I know authors like that and it annoys me when I read their stories) Someone said I don't know what I'm talking about and should write more of describing the setting but I only do that if I think it's important. This story is more focused on how they feel and act rather than Naruto sat in his orange room typing on his computer cause saying his room's orange what does it matter? Don't like don't read my stories its simple. Anyway rant over. Next week, new chapter so until then,<strong>

**Peace and Love**

**Scarlett Snow xxx**


	8. Step 7: Catch Their Attention

**Hey, I am so happy people like this story line although it is very OOC. I was so surprised to get a review after 20 minutes of uploading the last chapter and got 11 reviews in total. I was so happy and thought finally it's doing well enough to get 10 reviews. I was supposed to upload this yesterday but forgot because I was busy. Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Step 7: Catch their attention<strong>

Naruto was glad to see that Neji and Gaara had become an official couple however Naruto felt lonely as Gaara would always be with Neji or at the weekend, he would go out with Neji. Naruto felt like he had lost his best friend but he was happy that Gaara still walked and chatted to Naruto on his way to class and during breaks and at lunch. Naruto walked aimlessly around the school grounds bored out of his mind. He had been given an assignment to write an article on the Judo clubs tournament that day. Naruto had taken a giant notepad and book to the hall in which said tournament was taking place in. He watched them do their moves his mind wandering off now and again, he couldn't help but think about Sasuke, he really wanted to see him again but then the man had already given him back the manga books and thus Naruto had no reason to see the older male. Naruto sighed and was ecstatic when the tournament had ended with their team winning two gold medals and some other awards but Naruto didn't really pay any attention to what was going out. He really wanted to get out of there as fast as he could.

Naruto got back to his dorm room to find a note from Gaara saying that he was going to be late back tonight or that he might not be back until morning depending on how their date went. Naruto scrunched up the note and threw it into the trashcan. Naruto glanced at the secret mobile phone that he kept and had found out that Sakura had text him several times to write his response to her article. Naruto sighed and took out his laptop that he had been able to buy with the money he had earned from working at the club. He could've asked his parents for one but then he didn't want to burden them and also he knew if he got his mother to buy him a laptop she would figure out how to video chat and Naruto really didn't want that. Naruto looked in his inbox and found that Sakura had sent him the article in word and instructions to write his response using italics under each step. Naruto cracked his knuckles, which his mother had found to be an irritating and annoying habit that he had obviously picked up from his father. Naruto began typing away until the late of night, by the time Naruto had finished he noticed that it was late and that he still needed to write his article for the sports section but he was too tired to do so. Naruto collapsed on his bed, he used his last source of strength to change into his pyjamas and get into his bed. When Naruto woke up, he saw that Gaara was sprawled out on his own bed. Naruto rubbed his head; it didn't help his bed hair and in fact made the hair puffier. Naruto glanced at the clock it was noon but he was glad it was Sunday and he had no classes. He walked off into the shower and took a quick one before Gaara woke up. Naruto was towel drying his hair when he noticed that Gaara was still dead asleep. He nudged the red head with his foot to wake him up. Gaara stirred in his sleep but refused to wake up. Naruto decided to take desperate measures and pushed the red head off his bed. Gaara woke up and sat up straight.

'Hey! Naruto, why did you do that? Man! That hurt!'

'Well you should be awake sleepy head it's noon!'

'Arghhh! It's still early! Let me sleep!'

'Come on get up or I will smack you!'

'Okay! I'm up! I'm up!' Gaara said began rubbing his eyes and stood up.

'Why are you being annoying Naruto?'

'How was your date yesterday?' Naruto asked totally ignoring Gaara's question.

'It went fine, we were just watching some movies in his dorm room and we fell asleep and I guess he must've woke up before me and brought me here.'

'Oh! You two sure have a boring life.'

'We're just dating and besides it's what normal couples do. It's not like we can go out in public like Sakura and her boyfriend.'

'I guess, talking about Sakura I'm going to have lunch with her. Want to come?'

'I'll give it a pass. I'm going to spend the rest of today catching up on assignments.'

'Okay,' Naruto grabbed his bag and walked out of the dorm room. Sakura and Naruto had agreed to meet at a family restaurant. When Naruto arrived, he saw that Sakura had already ordered them both a burger and chips along with a glass of a dark liquid, which on closer inspection turned out to be Dr. Pepper. Naruto sat down opposite Sakura and dug into his meal. They casually chatted about things that had been happening to them during the past week. Naruto really wished she would change the subject, as he knew what she was going to ask.

'So how's the article plan working out for you?' She asked much to Naruto's disappointment. He did not want to make her angry or upset that her article was not working as fast as she hoped it would have but then he felt like he could not lie to his friend.

'It's coming along fine, I've typed up all my responses to the steps I have used I have just got to Step 7 actually and hoping to put it in the works today seeing as it's Sunday.'

'Ah Step 7, catching their attention. It's not simple to catch ones attention that is why find something that makes you stand out more than everyone but in a good way whether it's because you play an instrument well, wear bright clothing or even wear a strong sweet perfume which will surely catch anyone's attention. Find the aspect of yourself which other's think would make you stand out or do something unpredictable or completely different from the normal you and that will surely catch their attention,' Sakura stated while sipping on her drink.

'So Naruto, what are you going to do?'

'I thought that I would buy some more bright coloured clothes because I do stand out in crowds when I wear my neon coloured suits.'

Sakura shook her head she really could not disagree with what Naruto had just said as he was currently dressed in a bright orange track suit top and peachy coloured skinny jeans which in Sakura's opinion he should never ever wear as it made him look as if he had no trousers on at all. Sakura shook her head.

'No Naruto you are going to do as I say to move this along faster I know you want him and he wants you too ... maybe ... but were gonna say he'll want you too. Naruto I am taking you to the hair dressers, my manicurist ...'

'I'm not a girl! Why would I get a manicure?!'

'Because even men need manicures more than others but they do need them plus I'm getting my nails done today. Then I will take you shopping and buy you some normal clothes. I will make you look like a normal person to him and knowing Sasuke and I do after practically stalking him my whole teenage life, he likes people with class and who know their place in the world ... thus I will make you the perfect man to stand by his side!'

'It sounds as if you are kind of getting side tracked from the fact that this is for your article and not in fact another project for you to take on!'

'Naruto! This is all for the article! It is so that you can proceed from Step 7 and maybe even skip to Step 10 but I kind of want you to do Step 8 and 9, but who cares I want you to get the man you have been dying to go out with for nearly five years now. You deserve to get something in return for this one sided love even though I was really against you having him as a love interest at the start.'

'Okay so let's finish eating and then we'll go to the manicure place, then the hairdresser then shopping. It sounds as if you are trying to give me a makeover.'

Sakura shrugged, 'Maybe I'll make that my next article!'

The two finished their lunches. Sakura paid despite Naruto's argument and grabbed his wrist as she dragged him to a manicurist place around the corner. Naruto had never seen a weirder place in his life. Aligned at the back of the store where up to ten tables all filled with a girl or guy sitting behind it well there was only one guy with nine girls. As Naruto stared at this new and strange environment to which he was unaccustomed to, Sakura got them a manicurist however they had to wait for ten minutes until there were free slots. Sakura did not mind and sat down reading a magazine she picked up from a rack beside the waiting chairs. Naruto could not move from the spot where he was standing. He wanted to run. He wanted to cry. He wanted to shout. Yet he could not do any of these things because it was as if the manicurist shop had lured him and placed a spell on him in which he could not move. Sakura sighed and dragged Naruto into a seat, she was annoyed that he looked so scared but found it amusing not everyday did you get to see your best friend scared of a place where people did your nails. When it was there time to get their nails done, Sakura gave the woman specific instructions on how to do Naruto's nails. Paint them will a peachy coat and then a clear coat. Naruto watched as the woman steadied his shaking hands and proceeded to do her job, first she clipped his nails, filing them into a curved shape and then painting them as instructed. The woman told Naruto to wait five minutes before she could paint the clear coat. Naruto listened as she went on about her husband and kids, most people might have found this annoying but Naruto loved learning about different people, how they led their lives and lived. Naruto loved learning about people. Naruto actually was impressed with his nails when the woman had finished, as they looked really good.

Sakura dragged Naruto into a hairdresser, sat him straight down into one of the empty seat, and gave the dresser specific instructions on how to cut Naruto's hair. Naruto sat back as the hairdresser washed his hair thoroughly getting rid of his long spikes, which Sakura thought looked stupid. Naruto watched as the woman cut Naruto's hair so that he had a long bang that swept across his forehead. She cut his hair so it looked like thin strips that lay silky smooth down his head. When she had finished Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. He no longer had his famous gelled back hair but instead a very fashionable yet plain hairstyle. Sakura squealed in delight, as she really liked how it looked on Naruto especially with his blond hair and blue eyes. Naruto shifted uncomfortably until Sakura once again grabbed his hand and dragged him into various stores. Naruto eyes were blinded by the bright lights and the bustling of people let alone Sakura. Naruto was dragged into store after store. Sakura threw shirts, jeans and shoes at Naruto to try on. Naruto felt he was a solo model at a fashion show with the amount of different outfits Sakura made him try on.

Naruto collapsed onto his bed and sighed he felt as though he had somehow spent the day in the shoes of a girl. He did not know how stressful life could be or how important it was to look good although people did say he was good looking before he had the makeover. Naruto stared at the amount of bags he had he could not believe how much he bought.

Gaara came into the room and dumped his bag on his bed.

'Where were you Gaara?'

'Library,' Gaara looked at Naruto who was now sitting on his bed with his head against the headboard.

'Naruto! Your hair! What happened?'

'Sakura took me to get a makeover.'

'It's looks good on you. Do you want to go to the arcade in town and play some snooker?'

'Didn't you have to finish assignments?'

'I finished them. Not everyone is as slow as you Naruto.'

'Hey! Anyways let's go just let me change.'

'That's fine; I think I'll change to.'

Naruto searched in the bags and settled on wearing a black t-shirt with a picture of a dinosaur on it that had a speech bubble coming out of its mouth with the words 'RAWR' along with a pair of plain dark blue jeans and a pair of sunglasses. Sakura said that he should wear at least one accessory with each outfit and Naruto really liked the sunglasses. Gaara could not stop laughing because it was the first time that he had actually seen Naruto dressed like a normal human rather than a walking traffic light.

Gaara and Naruto walked into town to the arcade, which was like the hangout spot for most teenagers and the university kids. Gaara and Naruto found an empty pool table and set up their game. Neji and Sasuke came into the arcade half way through the game. Gaara ran over to Neji and ushered him to come watch them play. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement, went over to the table, and leaned against a wall while he watched the two play.

'Hey Neji, Sasuke do you want to grab a drink with Naruto and me?'

'Eh ... sure Gaara,' Neji said taking hold of Gaara's hand. The four of them went to a nearby coffee shop and while Neji and Gaara left to go order drinks and food, Sasuke and Naruto were left alone.

Naruto could not help but feel Sasuke's eyes on him. Sasuke was stunned beyond belief, Naruto looked like a different person his ridiculously long and spiky hair was gone and replaced with a nice clean cut with bangs that made him look really sexy. He was also dressed in normal wear and to Sasuke he looked really good in it but he couldn't tell Naruto that encase he thought that he was some weirdo or creep.

'So Sasuke what are you doing over the winter holidays?'

'Ah well next week it's my brother's birthday party you're welcomed to come and then just chilling out at home. How about you?'

'Well my mother will probably just talk and talk about how much she missed me, the n she'll take me shopping because she doesn't believe there are stores near the university where I can buy clothes, food and other necessities. Then when I leave to come back to the university she will probably tell me to be safe and not to do anything bad while proceeding to have a crying fest making me feel bad. Anyways ... I would really like to go to your brother's party if it's okay. Itachi seems nice I met him on the day you moved to the dorm so yeah ... I want to go! It'll be fun!'

'Well here's the address,' Sasuke said writing the address down onto a plain white napkin, 'Good thing I always keep a pen on me, right?'

'Yeah,' Naruto said as he smiled stupidly.

Sasuke looked down at his watch, 'Ah! Shit! Tell Neji and Gaara I'm sorry, I have a phone call with my mother and if I don't answer she'll think I am dead.'

'I get that,' Naruto said as he watch Sasuke leave and give him a wave well most of that was true he was really staring at Sasuke's butt which made him feel like a girl, but seriously it was something to look at. Naruto sighed and stared at the napkin. He hugged it close to his chest and released that Sasuke had forgotten his pen, but Naruto smiled this would give him a reason to see Sasuke again and maybe he would get closer next time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah it's completed. I found out I have a test in 2 weeks not looking forward to that but I'll upload as normal. Once this story finishes I think my exams start so I won't be able to write my other ideas and continue writing my other story for a short while (23 weeks top I think). I changed the rating because I'm a teen so it should be T and not M in my opinion M is smutty and this isn't. Until next time dear readers**

**Love and Peace **

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	9. Step 8: Being Cute

**Hey, it's been a busy week for me. Would've updated Friday but been busy plus last night the clocks went back and I got extra sleep yeah! Thanks to all my reviewers and readers I love you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Step 8: Being Cute<strong>

Naruto couldn't believe it. It was Monday and he was in the hospital. Now let's go back to earlier that day and how Naruto got there.

Naruto was really excited because it was nearly the winter holidays and Sasuke was having a party well his brother was but he was still invited. Naruto felt like he could jump with joy. He had been packing most of the morning in preparation on going home and had left out enough clothes for the next couple of days. He only had one class in the afternoon so he was able to pack most of the morning, drop of his papers to his lecturers early and finish his drawings for his next manga. Naruto couldn't be happier however all day he had had been feeling a bit weird but he ignored it. Naruto was happy but his stomach and head were pounding. When Naruto went to his class he had felt funny and asked to be excused early because of his stomach ache. Naruto decided to go to his room and rest for a few hours hoping that he would be able to sleep the pain off. While the blond was walking back to his room he began to feel dizzy and stumbled on his feet.

'What's happening?' Naruto thought as he clutched his stomach as he staggered forward in pain, 'Why does it hurt so much?' Before Naruto could even give himself an answer he collapsed to the floor and closed his eyes.

Sasuke was coming back from his class when he noticed Naruto lying on the ground; he rushed up to the blond and started shaking his shoulders.

'Naruto! Naruto! Can you hear me? Come on Naruto! Speak to me!'

Sasuke looked around hoping to see someone who might have given him some help but saw no one. Sasuke knew he couldn't just leave Naruto there and picked up the blond bridal style. He decided to catch a taxi and take the blond to the nearby hospital. When Sasuke arrived Naruto was immediately taken from him and he was handed sheets of papers to sign for Naruto. While Sasuke waited and attempted to fill out as much of Naruto's form which wasn't really a lot he proceeded to question the doctors and staff on Naruto's condition. It had turned out that Naruto had been under a lot of stress they assumed and that had resulted in the head ache and that Naruto had caught a bug which explained why he was warm and his stomach aching. Sasuke thanked the doctor and went to go see Naruto.

Sasuke first went to the gift shop and bought a get well balloon for Naruto and a card. Sasuke asked the nurse for Naruto's room number and she took him to it. When Sasuke entered he was quite shocked at what he saw. Naruto was calmly sleeping in the hospital bed with drips attached to him. Sasuke placed the balloon and card on the desk near the patient's bed and walked over to Naruto. He looked at the blond. He couldn't help but smile, Naruto looked like a little kid especially with his newly cut bangs spread across his forehead with the stickiness from his sweat. Sasuke looked around for a wet towel which he found at the end of his bed and wiped Naruto's face. He sat with the blond for a few minutes just watching him as slept. Sasuke chuckled at the way Naruto twitched his nose during his sleep. When he looked down at his watch he realised it was getting late. Sasuke did something impulsive and unpredictable. He kissed Naruto on the forehead, Sasuke took a step back and wondered if Naruto had noticed and then felt his lips. He wasn't quite sure why he had done that but it had felt right and that he couldn't help but do it.

Now to the present moment. Naruto had woken up and glanced around his surroundings. He made note that he was in a hospital with a drip hanging from his arm. Naruto was confused, how did he end up there? What had happened? Naruto groaned and lay back on the bed. He had been having such a wonderful dream in which he was on a date with Sasuke and it was the good night kiss and he was leaning in and then poof ... he woke up. Naruto glanced to his right and noticed the balloon and card. He smiled someone must have brought him here or visited him while he was asleep. He thought it must have been Gaara. He happily got out of his bed to retrieve the card and opened it carefully not wanting to destroy the envelope in the process. Naruto took out the card which had a picture of a fuzzy yellow chick in bed with a thermometer in its mouth. Naruto laughed at the silly picture. He opened the card and read what was inside.

_Stupid blond idiot, get well soon. I hope you can still make it to the party but don't come if you are unwell, alright? Naruto you are a lot heavier than I expected! Rest and get better, Sasuke. _

Naruto read the card over and over again. He hugged it to his chest but quickly pulled it away hoping that he hadn't creased the card. He smiled to himself. It was so cute and unlike Sasuke to do. Naruto blushed as he thought that Sasuke carried him to the hospital. Naruto was instructed by the doctors' to stay for the night but that he would be fine to leave the next day. Naruto received a lot of texts from people but he understood why no one visited, they were all probably busy getting packed to go home for the winter. Naruto sighed and went back to sleep hoping that maybe he could finish his earlier dream but he had no such luck and instead was engulfed in the dreamland of nothingness.

The next day Naruto was allowed to go back to his dorm. His lecture told him just to rest and that he would give him the notes for the day's class. Naruto sat in his room bored out of his mind. He decided to do notes and finish off Sakura's article. He noticed that he still yet to complete a few more of the steps. But at the same time he kind of wanted to give up on the whole article plan because it was really not working, yes he had held hands with Sasuke that was not due to the article, yes he had flirted with Sasuke but that was not because of the article, yes he got to spend more time with Sasuke but that was mainly because he made up excuses. Naruto sighed he knew he had to finish this article and couldn't let Sakura down otherwise she would kill him. He finished with all his work but was still bored out of his mind. He looked over at Sakura's little article and looked over step 8.

_Step 8: Being cute. Many people do not like the cute acts but that's because they think they are forced and make it look like the other person is trying too hard, something which I personally think is cute. You can be really subtle like buying cute clothes and accessories or even facial expressions, but my favourite cutesy thing are love letters. They show your true emotion and are lovely to receive._

Naruto looked down at it and chewed his pen. A love letter. He felt shy and blushed bright red. He had never written any sort of love letter in his life. This would've had to have been the first time that he ever wrote a love letter in his entire life. Even when he did like someone he tended to keep it to himself. Naruto looked online to see if he could find any sort of love letter guide to writing or even any templates of love letters, but the ones he found online were all so cheesy and tacky that he almost felt like puking a couple of times. He sighed and decided to write how he felt in simple words.

Sasuke was walking through the school grounds saying goodbye to some friends when he noticed Naruto trying to approach him. He had in his hand a plain white envelope. But Sasuke noticed the closer he came the more nervous he appeared to be until he shoved the letter into his jacket pocket and walked up to Sasuke confidently.

'Thank you Sasuke for yesterday. Gaara told me that you carried me and took me to the hospital,' Naruto said bowing his head a little.

'It wasn't a problem. I had finished class and just saw you lying there. At first I thought that maybe you were fooling around but when you didn't respond I knew something was up.'

'Still thank you Sasuke. I brought you this,' Naruto said handing Sasuke a gift bag with the shirt and tie he had picked up for him.

'It's a Christmas present, Sasuke.'

'I didn't get you anything.'

'It's fine.'

'No, it's not,' Sasuke shaking his head, he took the scarf off of his neck and handed it to Naruto, 'I've only worn it a couple of times but think of it as a temporary gift till I buy you something else, okay?'

Naruto blushed as Sasuke wrapped the scarf around his neck and smiled at him. Naruto took in a deep sniff of Sasuke's scent and parted from the older male.

'Well I have to get going Naruto! My parents are here, see you!'

'Bye, Sasuke!' Naruto said waving furiously at Sasuke as he walked away.

Naruto went back to his room and took the love letter out of his pocket and placed it on his desk. He sighed. He really was a coward; he couldn't even give Sasuke the letter that he had spent hours attempting to write. Naruto gathered all his stuff and to it to the car park where his father was waiting for him. People thought it was weird to pack your stuff when going home but Naruto had to bring all the new outfits home so that he could adjust to wearing them and his mother had seen them because Sakura had sent her pictures in the mail and his mother liked him in those types of clothing.

Gaara was finishing the finally touches to his packing by putting in his school books in his suitcase, he looked around when he noticed the letter on Naruto's desk. Neatly printed where the words Sasuke. Gaara placed the letter in his pocket. On his way home he usually passed Sasuke's house so told his sister to stop by his house so that he could give him the letter.

Sasuke was busy helping his mother with unpacking his things when Gaara entered the Uchiha residence.

'Gaara, Neji isn't here, I assumed he would have went back home.'

'I'm not here for Neji. I'm here for you.'

'Ah dumping Neji for me,' Sasuke teased cockily.

'Yeah that's why I'm here,' Gaara said sarcastically.

'No I found this and thought I would deliver to you,' Gaara said as he handed Sasuke the letter.

'What is it,' Sasuke said as he inspected the envelope.

'No idea, but my job is done so ... see you on Saturday Sasuke!'

Sasuke placed the letter on his desk and decided to finish packing and eat dinner before he read it. After Sasuke had a shower he was towel drying his hair when he noticed the unopened letter. He sat down on his bed and opened the letter and began reading its contents.

**Sasuke, **

**This is the weirdest thing I think I have ever written in my whole life. But here goes. I like you! I don't mean that I like you as a friend. I mean I like you more than a friend ... I guess by now you probably think I'm a freak and weirdo ...but I've liked you for a long time now and have decided to do something about it as I don't want to be one of those people who just sit back and wait because I was one of those people but it's killing me inside on not knowing how you feel about me. Yes I am usually a bold and proud person but I couldn't tell you I liked you. I mean how creepy is that a guy telling another guy he has had a one sided love for him for a long time now. I know I would be a bit freaked out too ... anyways I looked online and it said that in the letter you should tell the person why you like them so here goes,**

**1. I like your smile. It's really rare to see but when I do catch a glimpse of it, it's like I'm in heaven.**

**2. I like your body, I mean Sasuke you are really fit and I know that physical attraction is usually the first sign that you like someone.**

**3. I like your cold nature ... well sometimes ... it's nice to see how you are able to show your emotions easily and don't give a care about anybody else. **

**4. I like how you are smart. You hold really intelligent conversations and are really like brainy and I guess I do really like that about you.**

**5. I like that you are sporty. It means that we can do some sport activities together although I'm not really a sporty kind of person but I don't mind being for you.**

**And last but not least 6. I like the fact you respect your family and uphold their traditions. You always call your mom (I've seen you, not that I was spying or anything I just happened to walk by) you respect your elders and I find that admirable and sweet. **

**Sasuke I understand at this point if you are weirded out by this letter by I really wanted to confess my feelings to you even if I get a rejection. You are all I think about and everything that has happened these past weeks have made me closer to you maybe as a friend but if you do reject me I still want to be friends or is that too much to ask for? But knowing me I will probably never ever give you this letter because I am too afraid of rejection and that you might not want to be friends with me. I know you are not the type of person to tease someone over this or broadcast it to everyone you know. But if you are reading this I would like if you could give me an answer but if you don't then I understand that you want to pretend it never happened and hopefully you will still want to be friends with me.**

**Thanks for reading this Sasuke, Naruto.**

Sasuke placed the letter on his lap. He didn't know what to say or even think. Naruto was special to him and made him feel as if he was the only guy on Earth. Was this a feeling of love? Did he like Naruto the way Naruto said he liked him in the letter? Sasuke sighed. He really hadn't discovered his sexuality and his parents didn't mind as long as Itachi provided children which would be possible as he was currently dating the only daughter of some guy who owned several hospitals but had a son who would inherit the hospitals. Sasuke was confused and decided to ask his mother.

'Mother, are you busy?' He asked his mother who was sitting at a low table and peeling vegetables.

'No Sasuke, darling is something up?' She asked as he sat down beside her and helped her with the peeling.

'Mother, I think I like someone but I'm not sure.'

'Is it a boy or girl?'

'A boy.'

'Well I knew I liked your father because whenever he held my hand I would feel strange in a good way and I loved the way he brushed my fringe out of my eyes. I liked the way he made me feel as if I was a model and everyone else was nothing compared to my beauty,' his mother giggled, 'It's the small things that make us realise who we like.'

'I have held his hand but I didn't think much about it ... but I do enjoy his company and the strange conversations we have and I do like the way he makes me feel as though I am interesting and the only guy in the world let alone the room.'

'Sasuke I think you have just answered your own question. Invite him to the Itachi's birthday party!'

'Why? He's already invited.'

'I want to meet the boy who has finally caught your attention. What's he like?'

'He has the brightest blond hair; he almost looks like a foreigner. I think his dad must be because he has the same bright hair,'

'You've met his dad.'

'I met him when he came to visit Naruto at school.'

'Naruto ... I think I've heard that name before ... but where?'

'Anyways he has these blue bright eyes and his fashion sense has gotten a lot better. I didn't mind what he usually wears but I feel more comfortable when I'm seen with him in public with his new wardrobe style.'

'It doesn't matter what's on the outside ...'

'It's only what matters on the inside, yes mother I've heard you say that many times. But you have to admit that's why you accepted Itachi's girlfriend because firstly she's pretty and will produce good looking children and secondly she's kind.'

'Yeah but remember this boy might not be into you.'

'He is'

'How are you so sure?'

'He confessed by giving me a letter.'

'He confessed! A letter. Can I read it?'

'Mother it's a private letter but I'll let you meet him when he comes to Itachi's party.'

'Okay,' she said as she kissed her younger sons head.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done. Review cause reviews mean faster updates and help me; they are my source of energy! No flames I will kill you! I hope you liked it. Recently got twitter and two have followers, I wonder if I told you my twitter if you would follow me ... if you want it ask me only if you are a fan of me I guess, no haters! Anyway until next time<strong>

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	10. Step 9: Jealousy

**Hey, my wonderful readers (cause you're still reading this story)! Thank you for the reviews and story alerts they mean a lot to me seeing as I've been so stressed with a test that's 40% (I think) of my overall mark for my class! Anyways enjoy!**

**Step 9: Jealousy**

Sakura had guaranteed to Naruto that this step would work.

_Step 9: jealousy - This is one of the final steps. Make the man you like jealous and then he will realise how much he likes you. He will not like the fact that you are with another and will try and talk you out of being with the other and thus you are one step closer to obtaining your boyfriend. _

Naruto felt a little nervous it was Itachi's birthday party and Naruto had no idea how to complete the step so Sakura told Naruto to take her to the party as his date as no one knew she was dating her boyfriend as only a few people knew and her boyfriend would be fine with it seeing as Naruto was gay. A tall man with dark hair and a face that resembled Sasuke's greeted them and walked off to talk to another guest. Sasuke was at the bar talking to, who Naruto knew was his mother. She was wearing a simple yet elegant dress for the special occasion.

Sasuke looked over and saw that Naruto had arrived with Sakura but was quite surprised that Sakura had her arm linked with Naruto's and was touching his arm lovingly. He knew that Sakura and Naruto were friends but he didn't think friends even did that sort of thing in public.

'So Sasuke where is he?' his mother asked scanning the crowd.

'He's not here! I guess we should go talk to Mr and Mrs Suzuki, after all their daughter is a huge part of Itachi's life.'

'Of course.'

Naruto scanned the crowd hoping to catch a glimpse of Sasuke but every time he spotted the older male he would lose him. Naruto sat down on the settee and sighed. He undid two of his buttons. It was really warm in the room and the only reason he was wearing a suit was to impress Sasuke and the fact that Uchiha's didn't seem like the kind of people to throw a birthday party in which you wore t-shirt and jeans and if they did it would have probably been designer clothing.

Naruto glanced up and saw that Itachi had gathered everyone's attention by hitting hit glass of champagne with a knife. He placed the glass on a table.

'What are you doing?' his father asked.

Itachi just smiled and brought his girlfriend forward.

'Chie,' he began as he got down on one knee surprising everyone, 'I have known you nearly all my life and we used to play together when we were kids. Then when we were teenagers I began to ignore you because I realised how beautiful you had become and then you pulled me up. Since then we have dated and that has been many years now. I went to a restaurant yesterday with my father for lunch and I saw this man propose to his girlfriend by slipping a ring box on the tray of deserts the waiter had brought over and I know I can't be that romantic but Chie you are my life and just thinking about how happy that girl was and how happy they will be, made me wondered we have dated for so long that it almost seems like we are a married couple. And now I want to make that happen, I want you to have my children, I know maybe you would have preferred a private proposal but I hope you make this the best birthday and marry me,' Itachi said as he pulled out a black box and popped it open to reveal a diamond ring.

Chie smiled shyly, 'Itachi I have seen you grow up from the immature boy who always brought me bugs and scared me with them to the man who has taken over his father's company and continuing its success. Itachi I know how good and kind and crazy and mean you can be. I've seen you through the good and bad. I know you would be a great father and I want to give you children. Itachi I know you would look after me well and I know you would treat me like a queen. You are probably one of the few men who never ever look at another woman even when you are with me because you have me. Itachi I want to be your wife,' she said through tears that spilled through her eyes.

'Is that a yes?' he asked jokingly. She punched him lightly on his shoulder and pushed him up by his collar and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Itachi grabbed her by the waist. Sasuke who was a little bit drunk on champagne placed his glass in the air, 'To Chie or to Chie Uchiha welcome to our family and good luck dealing with him!'

Everyone laughed at Sasuke comment but the younger Uchiha went up to the couple and gave them his congratulations along with hugging his brother. Itachi smiled and shook his brother's head. Sasuke was happy as everyone was saying how happy he must have been. But although Sasuke's face said he was happy, he really wasn't every time he looked over at Naruto. Sakura was draped all over him, flirting with him shamelessly but then Sasuke couldn't say a word because it wasn't his place to tell Naruto who he could go out with but it made his letter seem fake or a joke and Sasuke was not a person you could make fun of.

Sasuke's mother was mingling with everyone as they all came up to her to congratulate her on the engagement of her son. Mikoto looked around and went to the bar and took a seat. Beside her sat a very depressed blond boy.

'Ah this must be Naruto,' Mikoto thought to herself.

'What's a young boy like you doing here at the bar?'

'Oh! I'm just a bit depressed.'

'Why?'

'The person that I like is kind of being distant today but it's understandable seeing as this is kind of like a social event ... I guess'

'So who is the pink haired lady you came with?'

'Her! Oh please don't the wrong idea; she's just a childhood friend. My friend Gaara was supposed to come but he had a family gathering too so he couldn't come.'

'Ah I see, so this person you like ... what are they like?'

'They are so good looking and smart and kind and wise and sweet and gentle and even though their personality sucks sometimes, they don't ever use this cold person attitude on me.'

'You like them for their appearance and academic achievement? Do they not have anything else to offer?'

'I like them for who they are and not who they appear to be. They act silly rarely but I don't know what it is ... I mean he respects the elderly and helps them when they need help. He helps students all the time and I guess in my eyes they are someone I look up to.'

'Impressive. Do you know who my son is?'

'Sasuke, he's the one who invited me,' Naruto blushed.

'Oh! Really? Well should I tell you something that can be kept a secret just between us,' Mikoto whispered in a low voice. Naruto nodded.

'My son received a love letter.'

'REALLY! From who?'

'Ah he didn't tell me but he knows the person ... I think this is the first person to make my Sasuke lost for words. He even sat with me and asked me to give him advice and he was really keen to accept the confession because he does actually like this person,' Mitoko finished before leaving Naruto to go talk to some more of her guests.

Naruto felt his heart drop. Sasuke had already found someone he liked before he even had a chance. Naruto groaned he knew he should've given the love letter he had written to Sasuke and at least seen how the other male reacted. Naruto order drink upon drink from the bartender until he was completely drunk. Itachi walked over to the bar to get a drink.

'Oh! Naruto! Long time no see,' Itachi said casually.

'All you Uchiha's are the same,' he said accusing Itachi with his finger.

'Naruto are you drunk?'

'It doesn't matter if I am drunk or if I am sober, you Uchiha's are all the same!'

Itachi smiled he was quite amused at a drunk Naruto.

'Why are we all the same?'

'You only care about yourself! Not about anyone else ... you don't care if someone feels anything for you! It doesn't matter to you if you trample on someone's heart making it ache in pain!'

'Naruto who are you talking about? Has someone hurt you?'

'I love him and he broke my heart. Tell me Itachi, what is she like? Is she pretty? I bet she isn't as pretty as me? Fun? No one can compete against me ...does she make him feel good? Is she nice? Is she kind? Will she make him happy ... my answer is no! She won't be able to make him as happy as I could. But why can't he get that! Must I write it in the sky! He's a smart guy doesn't he understand?'

'Naruto I have no idea who you are talking about!'

'Of course ... he could never love me because it would be a forbidden love, right? Who could possibly love poor stupid Naruto ... whose only mission in life is to be laughed upon by making others laugh. Why Itachi does it hurt so much? I must have killed someone in my past life to deserve this treatment!' Naruto said ignoring everyone around him.

Sasuke walked up to his brother, 'I'm going to bed it's been a long night, good night.'

'Here, Sasuke take him home, call a taxi,' Itachi stated. Sasuke nodded and put Naruto's arm around his shoulders and helped him to walk outside. Naruto pulled away.

'I hate you, Sasuke, I wish you died!'

'You have no right to complain!'

'I've had my heart broken so why can't I complain?!'

'Really why can't you complain, well first of all you send me a letter saying how much you are in love with me and I actually accepted those as your honest feelings but it turns out they're not ... because nobody would ever flaunt off someone else in front of the person they like! Was it fun Naruto to get my hopes up and actually want to date you because I like you too?'

'Sasuke! I didn't know ...'

'I don't honestly care anymore! I thought you were different Naruto! I enjoyed our coffee chats and I enjoyed your company but to be hurt like this is cruel. Congratulations Naruto you made me look like a fool.'

'Sasuke I didn't mean for you to ...'

'Here's a taxi, bye Naruto,' he said as he walked away.

Mitoko looked at her son, he didn't seem happy at all. Sasuke placed his jacket over his desk chair and slumped onto his bed.

'What's up Sasuke? I met Naruto. I like him ...'

'Well I don't!'

'Huh? But you said yesterday that you did like him!'

'That was before he made a fool of me by bringing that girl to Itachi's party!'

'But they're nothing serious, they are only friends.'

'Mother, can you not see that he was lying to you!'

'He doesn't seem like a boy who would lie to his parents or anyone else's parents for that matter.'

'Well he does!'

'He seemed upset when I told him you liked someone, Sasuke calm down and think about it. Would he really go as far as that to make a fool out of you?'

'Goodnight sweetie,' she said placing a kiss on his forehead.

'Goodnight mother.'

Naruto walked into his house and slammed the door shut. Tears were spilling from his eyes. His mother and father tried to calm him down but he refused to listen to them and locked himself in his room. He then proceeded to pick up clothes and objects and fling them about. He smashed his lamp against the wall which resulted in him cutting his hand. As he watched the blood spill from his hands he cried. Cried because there was nothing that he could do. He couldn't fix this problem ... he knew Sasuke probably would be the decision maker on what happened next. But he gave up hope that Sasuke would come round his house and tell him that he loved him and wanted them to date and that he didn't care that he had tried to make him jealous and that he really wanted to be with Naruto. Naruto looked at the mess he had made and began cleaning up. He finally cleaned everything up and bandaged his hand. His mother made him hot chocolate but didn't utter a word she wasn't going to say anything until Naruto felt that he was ready to talk about it. Naruto changed his pyjamas and started crying all over again.

Naruto woke up to hear a knocking sound at the large glass door in his room that led to a balcony. Naruto rubbed his puffy red eyes and walked over to the door, pulling back the curtains that covered it he saw Sasuke standing in his winter coat, gloves and hat. Naruto opened the door letting a gush of cold air sweep into his room.

'Can I come in?' Sasuke asked. Naruto shivered and nodded his head.

'Sasuke ...'

'Let me talk first.' Naruto nodded his head and grabbed a jumper to put on.

'It was wrong of me to jump to conclusions and assume that you were trying to make a fool of me because as my mother said, 'why would someone go that far to make you into a fool?' I want to believe that you do honestly like me because you have driven me crazy these past few days wondering whether I like you or not and it turns out that I do like you and that I want to see more of you and I want to date you and have fun with you because when I'm with you it's like every care in my body disappears and it's just you and I in that moment.'

'Sasuke,' Naruto knelt in front of him and took his hands, 'I do love you and I will always love you! You are everything that I want. Sakura was only there because I wanted to make you jealous! I wanted to see if you would even notice! If you would even care! And you do ... you do notice me, and you do care about me and I want you to know that. She is just a friend what I feel towards her is nothing compared to what I feel and think about you, Sasuke. Slowly you are becoming the sun in my life that lights up my dark cold world.'

'I have something that I want to give you,' Sasuke said taking out an envelope from his pocket. Naruto's hard was racing as he took the envelope from Sasuke. The envelope trembled between his fingers. Naruto opened the envelope and took out a single piece of stationary paper. Naruto read the piece of paper over and over again. He went over to his desk and grabbed a pen marking something on the piece of paper. He folded it shyly and handed it back to Sasuke. Sasuke actually was nervous as he took the piece of paper and opened it carefully. He smiled at Naruto and proceeded to hug him in a bear hug style of manner. Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately on the lips and made Naruto moan opening a small gap between his lips which he could enter his tongue. They rolled around on the floor in a heat kiss completely disregarding the piece of paper that now left totally forgotten.

_Dear Naruto, _

_Would you like to go on a date with me? Please tick one of the following boxes:_

[] _Yes_

[] _No_

[] _Maybe because I think you are a jerk at the present moment in time_

[] _Even though you hurt me and made me cry I will go out with you because I love you_

_P.S. Reply quickly_

And beside the last answer was a huge red tick.

**Another chapter done! Two to go! Bet you are now dying for step 10 maybe? Leave nice reviews I'm hoping by the end of this I can get 120 reviews hopefully (Please help me make this happen) No mean reviews. **

**Peace and Love**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	11. Step 10: Date

**Hey, to my loyal reviewers and readers. Enjoy this chapter and give me reviews I feed off good and nice reviews, if you don't like my story or how I write why are you this far into the story -_-? and don't be mean cause its mean!**

* * *

><p><strong>Step 10: Date<strong>

Naruto was ecstatic. He had finally been asked on a date with Sasuke surely that meant the end of the article but no there was one final step.

_Step 10: Date. It can be easy to get a date but you have to be carefully when you actually are on the date. One single date could determine whether or not this guy becomes your boyfriend or not. Make sure not to laugh a lot and do anything embarrassing. Allow each side to talk to talk for roughly the same amount of time. Boys don't like girls who talk too much and girls don't like boys who talk too much. Don't talk a lot about yourself unless asked and at the end of the night you will be able to tell if he is your boyfriend or not. If he leans in for a kiss, you have a boyfriend._

Naruto was really excited for this date. His parents had gone away together for the Christmas weekend because Naruto had given them tickets to a spa as an early Christmas gift, so he had the whole house to himself. Naruto had learned many things from Sakura regarding fashion and had picked out an outfit himself. He had no idea where they were going but Sasuke had told him to dress casually. Naruto settled on a casual shirt with a jumper on top. He wore black trousers rather than jeans because all though Sasuke said casual he had no idea what casual was to the raven haired man. But instead of wearing suit shoes, he wore a pair of black converse which he thought looked good with the outfit. He had borrowed one of his dad's white coats as he would look ridiculous wearing his orange puffy winter jacket.

Naruto locked up his house and sat on the porch waiting for Sasuke to pick him up. He had worn the scarf that Sasuke had given him. Sasuke picked Naruto up in his father's 4x4. Naruto climbed into it and noticed that he couldn't really tell what Sasuke was wearing. They finally reached their location. Sasuke opened Naruto's car door and helped him out of the car. Naruto gasped at where they were. Sasuke had taken him to a park where there were all sorts of winter stalls set up. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and noticed what he was wearing. Sasuke was wearing a white t-shirt with a cardigan and dark blue jeans and a pair of winter boots and a black long coat. Naruto felt embarrassed that he had dressed so smartly when Sasuke had dressed casually but had worn clothing to keep him warm. Sasuke held Naruto's hand in his own.

'Sasuke someone might see us,' Naruto said when he noticed that Sasuke had held his hand.

'Everyone is too busy with their own world that no-one is going to notice,' Naruto nodded at the statement and began looking around. They came across a stall with homemade jewellery. Naruto was looking at a red beaded necklace. Naruto reached into his pocket to get some money but found out that he hadn't brought his wallet with him. Sasuke took out his wallet and paid for it when Naruto looked disappointed that he couldn't buy it. Naruto placed it round his neck and gave Sasuke a squeeze on his arm rather than a kiss because he would be a too embarrassed to do that in public. Naruto and Sasuke ate a lot of food from various food stalls. Sasuke laughed as Naruto choked on some of the spicy food that they ate. Naruto enjoyed the stalls because he was able to feed Sasuke. Naruto attempted to feed Sasuke some hand food and Sasuke smiled and licked the sauce off of Naruto's fingers, making him blush hard and giggle. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and guided them through the park. They admired all the decorated and lit up trees. Naruto watched as Sasuke pointed out the various lights that had been used and starting talking about how the lighting reflected the mood. Naruto was happy to be in the company of Sasuke and was so happy that they were dating. Sasuke realised that it was getting late and offered to take Naruto home. When they arrived at Naruto's house, Naruto turned to Sasuke and asked if he wanted to come in for a drink. Sasuke nodded his head while saying that they had just gone out for drinks and food but didn't mind some coffee or tea. Naruto smiled he knew it was a move Sakura had used to her boyfriend to stay longer on their first date. Sasuke took a seat in the living room while Naruto went to go make them some hot tea. As Naruto waited for the water to boil for the tea, he took out his phone and began to text Sakura.

**Naruto**: Hi!

**PinkFreak**: Hey, What's up?

**Naruto**: You will never believe what has happened!

**PinkFreak**: What has happened? Are you alright? Did you get in an accident?

**Naruto**: SASUKE IS IN MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!

**PinkFreak**: Really! You're kidding aren't you!

**Naruto**: No he is actually in my house! He came back with me after our little date!

**PinkFreak**: You went on a DATE! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME?! DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW ANGRY THIS MAKES ME? WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME!?

**Naruto**: Because you would complain and try and choose my outfit, give me weird dating tips and tell me about things that I would rather not know about

**PinkFreak**: But Naruto ... that's my job as an annoying best friend! How could you leave me in the dark! Who else knows about this date?

**Naruto**: I told my parents ... but that's it! I didn't want anyone to know encase it didn't work out the way I planned it to!

**PinkFreak**: Of course it would work out the way you planned it to! It's you we are talking about! I doubt you would let your many years long crush slip away after one small date.

**Naruto**: I guess ... have to go. Tea's done and Sasuke must be wondering where I have got to! I mean waiting for about ten minutes on your own must be weird, right.

**PinkFreak**: Okay, I'll stop texting now, I hope you get lucky! Good Luck!

**Naruto**: Only you know how to make me more uncomfortable than I already am, I doubt we'll go that far but thanks anyways.

Naruto flipped his phone shut and placed it in his trouser pockets. He turned on the central heating on full, grabbed a tray and placed two cups and the teapot with the fully prepared tea inside. He walked with the tea into the sitting room. Sasuke had taken off his coat, and laid it neatly it on the arm of the single sofa seat where he was sitting. Naruto sat down on the three seated sofa and began pouring in the tea for himself and Sasuke.

Sasuke took the tea politely and began blowing on it to cool it down. Naruto drank his tea as soon as he poured it in out of nervousness. Sasuke laughed as Naruto began fanning his mouth as the tea had scorched his tongue. Sasuke continued to keep laughing as soon as he saw Naruto run into the kitchen and grab some ices from his freezer and put them in his mouth. Sasuke watched as Naruto tried to act all cool when his mouth was still full with ice cubes.

Sasuke stopped his laughing when Naruto shot him a death glare. Sasuke moved and sat beside Naruto on the three seated sofa. Naruto spat the ice cubes into a tissue acting all cool and as if none of that had actually happened. He gave Sasuke a goofy smile.

'So Naruto ... did you enjoy tonight?'

'Usually don't guys find out from a friend?'

'I'm not a normal guy I guess. I don't believe in things like the three day rule or anything like that. I mean imagine waiting three days to get a call from someone you like or to go on a date, which just shows you are not interested at all. I think it's stupid and would hate to wait three days for someone I liked to call me and then the stupid wait for the guy to call after a date rule or wait one day or whatever it is, it's just stupid! I can't believe people actually do it. If you like someone go on a date, don't waste time! You only live once.'

'Very inspiring Mr Uchiha, expected from you.' Sasuke laughed and Naruto flashed him a toothy smile.

'So what did you think of today's little date?'

Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and placed his head on the other's shoulder.

'Well ... it was sweet. I liked that it seemed like a personal ordinary date. I honestly expected you to take me on a date to ... well maybe a restaurant or something. I feel a bit silly dressed like this.'

'Ah! That explains why you look dressed so fancily. Restaurants are nice but that's more of a movie and dinner thing right? Plus its winter and the lights are beautiful and it creates a more romantic atmosphere than a restaurant.'

'So did you think a lot about our date?'

'Of course Naruto, it's my first date and it's a guy nonetheless but my mother supports me, my father wouldn't care because as long as Itachi gives him grandchildren he won't give a damn.'

'Sasuke ... I still can't believe you are here!'

'Neither can I. It's just so strange.'

'Sasuke ...' Naruto tilted his head and was met with Sasuke soft lips. Sasuke lightly kissed Naruto's lips continuously. Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his back on the sofa. Naruto opened his legs and allowed Sasuke to lie of top of him with his legs between Naruto's. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and pulled his closer. Naruto opened his mouth allowing Sasuke entry into his mouth. Naruto moaned as Sasuke sucked on his tongue slowly and moved his hands around his body.

'Naruto ...' Sasuke said as he broke their kiss, 'Let's go to your room.' Naruto inside was annoyed but would have preferred his first time to be on a bed rather than a sofa. Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him to his room, following the direction Naruto gave him. Naruto was excited as Sasuke threw him lightly onto his bed and began to once again passionately kiss him. Naruto roamed his hands all over Sasuke body as Sasuke began biting on his ear. Naruto reached into his drawer and pulled out some lotion as Sasuke began sucking on his neck, which was the most sensitive part of his body and made the blond wriggle uncontrollably on the bed as he moaned at the touch. Sasuke slowly undid each of Naruto's buttons and pulled his shirt off as Naruto had taken his jumper off while Sasuke had carried him up the stairs. Sasuke took each of Naruto's pinky soft nipples and licked him earning lightly moans from the younger male. Sasuke hands travelled down south while he did this and began to undo Naruto's trousers until Naruto was wearing nothing. Naruto lay on his bed breathlessly as he watched Sasuke strip himself. Naruto enjoyed watching Sasuke take off his clothes especially when it revealed a very well toned six pack underneath it. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's neck. He began leaving love bites all across Naruto's shoulders and chest. Naruto just began to moan and cry oh god at each touch, at each action. Sasuke noticed the lotion that Naruto had taken out of the drawer and had placed on his table.

'Do ... you ... know what ... to do?' Naruto asked breathlessly. Sasuke nodded and began placing lotion over his fingers on his right hand. Sasuke inserted one finger and watched as Naruto winced at the action. Sasuke placed a kiss on his sweated forehead as he inserted another finger. As he began to do a scissoring action with fingers, Naruto bit down hard on Sasuke's shoulder making him moan. Sasuke opened Naruto's legs and looked at him, he was fully prepared. Sasuke positioned himself in front of Naruto properly and began to thrust into the younger male. Naruto dug his nails into Sasuke skin leaving pinks marks on his broad shoulders. Sasuke continued to thrust into Naruto and kissed him as he did. Naruto gasp.

'Sasuke... Sasuke... SASUKE!' he screamed as he felt himself closer and closer to cumming. Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's length and began rubbing it up and down. Naruto felt as if he was about to cum. Sasuke was driving him crazy. Sasuke bent down and whispered huskily into Naruto's ear, 'let's cum together.'

Sasuke released his hot seed within Naruto who released his all over his stomach. Sasuke swooped down so that their stomachs were pressed together and kissed Naruto passionately as his hand roamed through Naruto's blond locks. Sasuke looked down at the sexually exhausted Naruto, he smiled and pulled out slowly of Naruto and wiped their stomachs with his bed sheet. Sasuke pulled Naruto close to him and watched as Naruto fell asleep and soon he found himself falling asleep as well. Sasuke smiled when he woke up and found that Naruto was still sleeping soundly. He quietly got out of the bed and walked over to the pile of discarded clothes of Sasuke's and Naruto's. Sasuke pulled out his phone and quietly dialled his home number. He told his mother that he had stayed at a friend's house that night because he had fallen asleep on their couch and that he would be home later on in the day.

Sasuke put his boxers on and began folding his clothes. He wondered if Naruto would have any clothes he could borrow, but gave up seeing as Naruto was smaller and thinner than him he doubted it. Sasuke began looking around Naruto's room and noticed that it was cleaner than his dorm room was and put it down to his mother cleaning it. Sasuke wasn't a normally nosy person but he was so bored. He knew if he got back into bed with Naruto then he would just end up staring at him because he couldn't fall back to sleep. Sasuke looked at a pile of Naruto's files and folders that were in a box labelled 'UNIVERSITY STUFF TO BE TAKEN BACK WITH ME!' Sasuke smiled and picked up the box and glanced over the contents until he noticed something that caught his eye. Sasuke picked it up and began reading through it.

Naruto stirred from his sleep and rubbed his eyes. He began thinking of what just had happened a few hours ago and began to blush a bright red colour; he could feel his face heating up. He looked over to his side and noticed that Sasuke was missing from the spot to which he had fallen asleep on. Naruto brushed his hand over the bed and it still felt a little warm and sat up straight. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was sitting on a chair at the end of his room, reading something. Naruto grabbed the bedding under him and wrapped it around his waist, so that it looked like a skirt. Naruto got out of his bed and winced at the pain he felt creep up his back and tip toed quietly over to Sasuke. He snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck and began to softly kiss him on the cheek, because he couldn't reach Sasuke's lips from his position. Sasuke was sitting on his seat frozen. Naruto felt Sasuke tense up as he kissed him. He stepped away from behind the older male and walked around the chair and looked at Sasuke.

'What's wrong Sasuke?' he asked as he began to rub his back from the pain he was feeling. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and stared at him. Naruto began to play with the bed sheet as he felt Sasuke's on him and he looked really angry. Sasuke held up the papers in his hand.

'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?' he screamed angrily at Naruto, making the blond jump. Naruto trembled as he walked a little forward and looked at what Sasuke was holding up.

In bright bold letters read the title 'NARUTO'S MISSION: 10 STEPS REVIEW!'

Naruto gasped and placed his hands on his mouth he felt like crying. Sasuke has read what Naruto had written about each step that he had tried out and had said something's he didn't mean. Sasuke stood up and glared at Naruto. Naruto collapsed to the ground and cried as Sasuke continued to shout at him to answer him. Naruto stared silently at the other male as he had no idea how to answer.

'ANSWER ME NARUTO! WHAT IS THIS?!'

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done, I wonder if I should wait until I get to my 100 or 110 review mark before posting the last chapter. I bet you all thought this would be the last chapter if you know my writing style I like drama and keeping people on the edge. The lemon was quite short but I have never been good at writing them (and I was being a tiny bit lazy) Sorry. Till next time,<strong>

**Love and Peace**

**Scarlett SnowXxx**


	12. Aftermath

**Hello dear readers don't hate me for the late chapter. Hope you enjoy and hope it was worth the wait. Hope you didn't mind the OOC and liked my plot.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

Naruto sat on the floor as Sasuke screamed at him to answer him. The tears wouldn't stop flowing from Naruto's face.

'Sasuke, I didn't ... it's not what you think!'

'You used me and for what a stupid article!' Sasuke screamed. Naruto stood up his hands holding the bed sheet close to him.

'No! No! I like you Sasuke! Please believe me!'

'How am I supposed to trust you? I could understand if you used the article to help you but you used this article and wrote about me and you! I am not someone you can experiment on!'

'You weren't an experiment Sasuke. I only offered to help Sakura and she knew how much I liked you so she said to try the article on you and that she needed to see if it worked so told me to tell her what happened.'

'Naruto ... I thought you were better than that ... but I guess you aren't the guy I like!' Sasuke shouted as he began to get his clothes and shoes on.

'Sasuke ... please,' wept Naruto as he pulled on Sasuke's cardigan to stop him from leaving.

'No! Let go of me Naruto!'

'No'

'Let go!'

'No!' Sasuke pushed Naruto away from him and stormed out the room.

'Sasuke ...' Naruto cried as he watched Sasuke walk out of his sight.

...

It had been five days since the incident happened. Naruto had refused to leave his bedroom. His parents had returned a day earlier. Naruto had stopped talking to anyone. He refused to eat and spent the last days crying while he stared at the snow falling outside his window. He had left Sasuke multiple phone calls and sent numerous texts. Naruto sighed as he once again tried to call Sasuke but reached voice mail. Naruto fingered the necklace Sasuke had bought him. It was the necklace Sasuke had bought him from their first and what Naruto expected to be their last date. Naruto had to return to school soon but had decided to move out of the dorm and commute from home because he couldn't deal with everyone.

Naruto arrived at the school on the first day. He arrived early in his hopes to avoid everyone although he was able to avoid them when he got there but when he left he bumped into Gaara.

'Naruto why haven't you answered my calls,' Gaara asked.

'I just want to go home.'

'I heard you moved out of the dorm.'

'It's nothing.'

'Tell me Naruto aren't I your best friend?!'

'Best friend you're too busy with your boyfriend that you don't care about anything else anymore.'

'Naruto that is not true!'

'It so is!'

'Naruto!'

'I just want to go home! Leave me alone!'

'Naruto!' shouted Sakura, the last person that he wanted to see.

'Naruto,' she continued to shout as Naruto tried to walk away as fast as he could but she was able to catch up to him.

'Naruto how was the date?'

'I don't want to talk about it,' Naruto said.

'What date?' Gaara asked.

'He had a date with Sasuke,' Sakura said.

'SHUT UP SAKURA!' Naruto screamed his face red and pissed.

'Don't go shouting at me!' Sakura said but Naruto slapped her against the face.

'It's all your fault! You think you're helping people but you don't instead all you do is try and get people to do things for you. You don't care about feelings!'

'Naruto ...'

'No forget your words. You deserved that, do you know what you have done to me! Can't you understand that you are the reason I am like this! Sakura I don't want to ever see you again! Thank you for ruining my life and breaking my heart! You're such a good friend!' Naruto said the last sentence sarcastically. Naruto walked away from them and made his way home. Sakura just rubbed her cheek as her ex-best friend walked away from her. Naruto was pissed at Sakura but he felt bad for slapping her but if he had never agreed to do the damn article response then he would never have been in this mess. Naruto could only blame himself yet he had slapped Sakura. Naruto looked at his phone and found that he had several calls from Sakura and Gaara. They also texted him but Naruto deleted them before he even read them. Naruto grabbed his things; he was working at the club that day and decided that would give him a chance to escape his reality.

...

Naruto got to work. His co-workers asked him if he was okay as he looked really pale. Naruto just took his position behind the desk and started his shift. Naruto almost died of shock when he saw Sasuke accompanied with his mother and father.

'Hello, how are you today?' Naruto asked politely as he took their membership card from Sasuke's father.

'We are doing well, Naruto. How are you?'

'I'm okay ... how are you Sasuke?' Naruto asked nervously with a fake smile plastered on his face.

'I'm good, never been better. It's so nice to know that there are no liars in my life anymore,' Sasuke stated coldly wiping the fake smile off Naruto's face.

'What do you mean?' Sasuke's mother asked before Naruto could say anything.

'Nothing mother, let's go.'

Sasuke walked away with his mother and ignored Naruto. Naruto watched sadly as the two disappeared from his sight. Sasuke ignored his mothers question about what had happened between him and Naruto and proceeded to play golf at the club like he had intended to do. Sasuke had been instructed by his father to sign out of the club for them while he helped his mother whose legs had grown tired from standing up. Sasuke walked up to the reception desk and waited in line, there was only one other person in front of him. Naruto called for him to come to him not knowing it was Sasuke and not to keep customers waiting like they had been taught. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and handed the card.

'We're signing out.'

'Of course Sir, let me just give you the bill and then you can go unless you want me to charge it to your membership card and you can pay another day.'

'I'll pay now,' Sasuke said as he took his wallet out and handed Naruto several notes.

'Thank you,' Naruto said taking the money.

'I'm sorry,' Naruto whispered.

'I know.'

'Give me one more chance, please Sasuke.'

'When does your shift end?'

Naruto smiled his eyes full of hope, 'Nine.'

'I'll pick you up then.'

Naruto began texting Gaara and Sakura about what had happened and why he was angry with them. Gaara congratulated him for losing his virginity. Sakura was angry with Naruto but understood and wished him luck to make up with Sasuke. Naruto was so happy when his shift finished. He put on his scarf and gloves and waited outside in the car park for Sasuke. Sasuke picked Naruto up in the same car that he had on their date. Sasuke took Naruto to a cafe which was quiet and nearly empty. Sasuke bought them a coffee and observed Naruto as he drank his coffee.

'So, I'll let you explain,' Sasuke stated.

Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and began to tell Sasuke, 'well you see Sakura has known me since we were both young and she was the first one I told when I realised I was gay. She was one of the people that I told I fancied you and Sakura had to write that article for the school paper and she knew how much I liked you for the past years and then she said that I should test out her article while getting ... well ... you, so I agreed and she made me write responses. Please Sasuke know what happened was not because of some article but I think that you did start to like me back. You weren't an experiment.'

'Okay, Naruto. What do you want me to do?' Sasuke asked.

'What do you mean?'

'What do you want me to do?'

'I want you to hold my hand, kiss me and tell me that you are sorry for making me hurt these past weeks. Apologise for making my heart feel as if it had been ripped out and stomped on. Tell me that when we slept together you wanted it. Tell me you love me and want to stay by my side forever! Tell me you never want to make me cry again and that you will hold me when I feel sad and that you will be with me through the ups and downs and will never leave me. Tell me you want me. Tell me you want me to stay beside your side forever. I don't care if I sound possessive. I love you Sasuke tell me you love me too.'

'Naruto,' Sasuke leaned over the table and kissed Naruto's cheek were his tears were falling from. He wiped the tears with his thumb and held Naruto's hands in his own.

'I'm sorry Naruto for saying that I thought you were making a fool out of me and that I said I was just an experiment to you. I did ... no ... I do like you and I want us to be together. Naruto I am not someone who would sleep with anyone and I want you stay by my side. I guess I love you too. These past few days have been hell. I mean my mother even thought something was up and she made my brother come and check up on me. Believe me, having your brother stalk you for days on end is so embarrassing especially when he told me he worked out my bathroom schedule.'

Naruto laughed at the last remark.

'Naruto, I like your smile.'

'Thank you,' he said blushing, 'would you like to come round my house?'

'Won't your parents mind?'

'It's date night so they probably went to dinner and then a hotel for the night. So I have the house all to myself.'

'Do your parents know you slept with me?'

'My mother figured it out and told my father. They sat me down and gave me the 'talk' which was unnecessary. I mean what is the point of giving the talk after you've done what the talk was meant for.'

'True, so they don't mind me.'

'I didn't tell them we broke up or stopped dating because I knew you would come back to me.'

'Someone's confident. How were you so sure?'

'Because if you didn't come back to me, I would probably commit suicide then you would come and stop me cause I would give you a letter telling you I would or I would cling to you until you took me back.'

'Naruto you're so stupid.'

'So ... my place?'

Sasuke nodded and paid for their drinks. Naruto was so happy that they had rekindled. Naruto took Sasuke hand and guided him to his room. Sasuke locked the door and when he turned around, Naruto crushed his lips against his. Naruto linked his fingers with one of Sasuke hands as the other undid their clothes. They toppled onto the bed. Naruto liked the fact he had a big bed as Sasuke and Naruto moaned as they rolled around on it, kissing as they fought for dominance and touching each other lovingly. That lasted into the late hours of the night. Naruto was shocked to look at his clock and discovered they had been doing it for six hours. Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke. In the morning Sasuke woke to find Naruto gone. As Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes, he thought it was weird for Naruto to be gone seeing as it was his house. Sasuke looked over to the door and saw Naruto walk in wearing nothing but Sasuke's shirt which covered his ass. In his hand was two cups of tea. Naruto put the two cups on the table beside his bed to let them cool down.

'So Sasuke ...'

'Hmm,' Sasuke hummed while Naruto began trailing his light fingers all over Sasuke's chest and abs.

'Does that make me your boyfriend?'

'No.'

'NO!'

'No, you're my lover. My love. Take your pick. Boyfriend is a tacky title and I am not someone's boyfriend.'

'Sasuke so I'm your lover?' Naruto blushed lightly as he asked.

'Yes.'

'Well ...' Naruto whispered hotly into Sasuke's ear, 'Show me just how much you love me.'

Sasuke smiled at the challenge and flipped Naruto on his back. Their cups of coffees where forgotten as the sounds of moans and sighs of pleasure were released loudly into the air. Naruto was happy he had finally gotten the man he loved, whether it was down to fate or the 10 step article Naruto didn't know, maybe it was both. But he didn't care for at that moment he was in the arms of the one he loved and he loved him back.

* * *

><p><strong>FLUFFY ENDING! Another story complete. I hoped you guys liked it and it kept you wanting more. I hope I get my 120 reviews (no mean ones or constructive criticism - I don't take it well) . I don't know if this will be my only long Naruto story but time will tell. Sorry for the late posts exams have begun and thus I must once again go on hiatus. <strong>

**Peace and Love**

**Scarlett Snow xxx**


End file.
